Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Live Your Dream
Witam wszystkich, którzy odważyli się zajrzeć na tego bloga. Będzie on inny niż moje poprzednie blogi, a także krótszy. Opowiem na nim całkiem inną historię, której jeszcze nigdzie nie spotkałam. thumb|left ---- Byłeś dla mnie wszystkim Piosenka - Astrid, jesteś w domu? - usłyszałam cichy szept dochodzący z dworu. Zaśmiałam się na widok chłopaka stojącego pod oknem. - Czemu zamknęłaś drzwi? - Żeby nie wpuszczać natrętnego syna wodza - odpowiedziałam na zadane mi wcześniej pytanie. - Doprawdy zabawne - rzucił z sarkazmem. - To otworzysz czy nie? - zapytał pocierając dłońmi ramiona, widocznie było mu chłodno. - Może. Jak zasłużysz - powiedziałam obojętnie. Wtem zawołał Szczerbatka. Smok natychmiast był przy nim jakby chłopak przeczuwał moją odpowiedź. Czkawka usiadł w siodle i podleciał pod moje okno. Przybliżył się do mnie na tyle na ile mógł by nie spaść. Zamknął oczy i musnął moje usta swoimi. - To jak, zasłużyłem? - wyszeptał. Uśmmiechnęłam się i odsunęłam trochę od okna by mógł przez nie dostać się do środka. - Chyba żartujesz? - Z czym? - stałam tam zdezorientowana. - Że wejdę przez okno. Zasłużyłem na drzwi - powiedział obrażony. - Nie powiedziałabym. Właź, bo ci zamknę te okinnice, ktore mi panie prawie wodzu przymocowałeś - drażniłam go. - Ah tak. Wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy tak do mnie mówisz - powiedział z udawanym smutkiem. - Właź zanim się rozmyślę. - No idę idę, pani niecierpliwa - powiedział i przełożył jedną nogę przez ramę, a później drugą. Wszedł do środka i upadł jak długi, potknąwszy się o wystającą deskę. - Prosiłam żebyś mi ją naprawił, pamiętasz? - zapytałam i wybuchnęłam śmiechem. - Teraz już rozumiem po co - zaczął się śmiać. Podałam mu rękę by wstał. - Więc co cię tu sprowadza? - zapytałam po czym przeniosłam wzrok na chlopaka. Usiadłam na łóżku, a on obok mnie. Dotknął mojego policzka i przybliżył swoje usta do moich składając na nich głęboki, namiętny pocałunek. - Ty, moja piękna - szepnął i znów pogłębił się w pocałunku. - Wiesz, że nie lubię kiedy się tak do mnie mówi - mruknęłam niezadowolona i oderwałam się od niego. - Kotek - powiedział. Popatrzyłam w jego oczy i myślałam, że tonę. Ich zielony kolor wypełnił moje serce, które zmiękło wbrew mojej woli. - Jesteś niemożliwy - odparłam i usiadła mu na kolanach rozkrokiem. Zaczął całować moją szyję, a ja poddawałam się tej rozkoszy. Zaczęłam odpinać jego kombinezon. Zauważył to i zapytał szeptem: - Jesteś pewna? - Nigdy nie byłam niczego bardziej pewna - odszepnęłam. Następnego dnia obudziłam się sama. Czkawki nie było, musiał wyjść kiedy jeszcze spałam. Omal nie zapomniałam o moim dzisiejszym, wspólnym locie z Wichurką, który jej wczoraj obiecałam. Później miałam lecieć z Czkawką na wyprawę. O ile nadal bedzie miał na nią czas. Ostatnio ojciec cały czas mówi mu o objęciu przez niego odpowiedzilniści za wyspę. Czkawka często po prostu ucieka wtedy z wyspy i można go szukać. Gdy w końcu wstałam i wyruszyłam z Wichurą odżyłam. Tak dawno nie miałam aż tyle czasu by polatać ze smoczycą. Ona też jakby się zmieniła. Mi przybyło więcej obowiązków, a smoczyca nie widziała przyjemniści w samotnych lotach. Zwykle czekałyśmy na wolną chwilę by wybyć z wioski chodź na godzinę. Często nie mieliśmy nawet dziesięciu minut, a już w szczególności kiedy Czkawki nie było, a ktoś robotę musiał za niego odwalić. Muszę mu to kiedyś wypomnieć. Dzisiaj i w najbliższym czasie zapowiadało się na więcej wolnego, za co byłam bogom ogromnie wdzięczna. Wróciłam do wioski i skierowałam się w kierunku domu mojego ukochanego. Stanęłam przy drzwiach gotowa zapukać, gdy usłyszałam odgłosy kłótni. Czkawka często kłócił się z ojcem w sprawie przejścia Stoicka na emeryturę. - Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy! Pomyślałeś o tym? - usłyszałam krzyk chłopaka. - Czkawka, ja się nie pytam czy jesteś czy nie. Zostaniesz wodzem i tyle - odpowiedział nieco spokojniejszym tonem jego ojciec. - To nie podlega dyskucji. Nie kłóć się ze mną bo i tak nie zmienię decyzji. - Ale ja ją zmienię - warknął Czkawka. - Nie zostając tu dłużej. Otworzył drzwi i wpadł na mnie. Był wściekły. Jego oczy płonęły złością. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale odszedł wskakując na Szczerbatka, odleciał. Patrzyłam w ślad za nim i ruszyłam w stronę Wichurki. Wzbiłam się w niebo po czym udałam się za Czkawką. Wylądował na jakiejś małej, nieznanej mi wysepce. Nie zauważył, że za nim leciałam dlatego starałam się być cicho i mu nie przeszkadzać. Siedziałam ukryta i obserwowałam jego zachowanie. - Szczerbatek, przestań tak na mnie patrzeć. Wiesz, że się do tego nie nadaję - powiedział spokojnie i pogłaskał smoka pod brodą. Szczerbek odprężył się przy tym geście. - Nie jestem taki jak on. Mamy całkiem odmienne charaktery. Ja sobie nie poradzę - wyżalał się smokowi. - No i jest jeszcze kwestia ciebie i Astrid - drgnęłam słysząc własnę imię. - Nie będę miał już tyle czasu. Jeśli As chciałaby nadal ze mną być musiałaby się podporządkować do mojego życia, które niebyłoby już takie jak kiedyś. Nie dam sobie z tym rady. - Pomogę ci - powiedziałam wychodząc zza kamienia, mojego schronienia. - Jak długo tu jesteś? - zapytał. - Od początku - uśmiechnał się blado. - Co według ciebie powinienem zrobić? - usiadł na trawie, a ja podążyłam za nim. - Iść za głosem serca - powiedziałam cicho. - Tak jak ja. - To nie jest takie proste. Ty zawsze wiedziałaś kim jesteś, wiedziałaś czego chcesz. - To nigdy nie było proste, Czkawka. Zrób to, czego ty pragniesz, a nie to czego ktoś od ciebie wymaga - popatrzyłam mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie namiętnie w usta. - Nie wiem czy tego chciałaś, ale ja miałem na to ochotę - zaśmiałam się, zadowolona. - Będę cię kochać, bez względu na to, jaką decyzję podejmiesz. Szedłem przez wioskę, szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Miałem wspaniałe wsparcie. Szczerbatka i Astrid. Oni mnie podtrzymywali na duchu i pomagali mi zawsze i wszędzie. Może dziś nadszedł ten dzień by się odwdzięczyć? Od rana szukałem Astrid, ale ani szladu po niej. Nie bałem się o nią, jest silna i sobie poradzi. Szłem spokojnie przez las. Cholera, nie potrafię się o nią nie martwić. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka i już miałem lecieć na poszukiwania gdy usłyszałem cichy szloch. Dobiegał z niedaleka. Skierowałem się w miejsce skąd dochodził. Przy drzewie siedział nie kto inny jak ona, moja ukochana narzeczona. - Astriś - słowa ugrzązły mi w gardle. - Idź sobie! Nie chcę żebyś mnie widział w takim stanie! - krzyknęła, wstając i odpędzając mnie stąd. - Nigdzie nie pójdę. - Zbliżyłem się do niej na niebezpieczną odległość. Tym bardziej, że w ręce trzymała topór. - Co się stało? - Nic, wszystko w porządku - powiedziała ocierając tym samym łzy z policzków. Nie chciała bym widział, że płacze. To było najgorsze dla wojowniczki. Poczucie słabości. - Ja tak nie sądzę - nie poddawałem się. - No, dalej Astrid Hofferson, znam to spojrzenie - złapałem jej dłonie w moje i spojrzałem jej głęboko w oczy. - Powiedz co się stało. - Czy od razu coś się musi stać żebym płakała? - podniosłem jedną brew w geście niezrozumienia dziewczyny. Westchnęła i wyrwała mi się z uścisku. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju - powiedziałam i wsiadła na Wichurę, po czym wbiła się w powietrze. Byłem na siebie zły, że w ogóle się wtrącałem, to nie była moja sprawa, co skrywała Astrid. Miałem obowiązek o to zapytać jak przystoi na narzeczonego, ale przecież musiałem dać jej spokój kiedy o to prosiła. A teraz wściekła się i odleciała. "Lepszego rozwiązania nie było, Czkawka. Nawaliłeś po całości". Nie mogłam mu powiedzieć. Jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie lepiej byłoby żeby nikt nie wiedział. Nie wiem ile dam radę wytrzymać, trzymając ich zdala od prawdy. Nie wie nikt, nikt oprócz mnie. I niech tak zostanie. Nawet on. On, który powinnien się dowiedzieć. Ale to... to... . Nie! Nie chcę o tym myśleć! Próbuję skupić się na locie. Po cichu pod nosem nucę tekst piosenki: Z wciąż dotykającymi się stopami Z wciąż spotykającymi się oczami Nasze dłonie nadal do siebie pasują Nasze serca nadal biją Tutaj nikt mnie nie słyszy. Nikt nie zauważa jak bardzo cierpię, jak bardzo chcę zmienić przeszłość i jak bardzo chcę uciec od odpowiedzialności. Moje serce bije bardzo szybko i bardzo glośno. Słyszę jego łomot. Zamykam oczy chcąc uciec, zatopić się we mgle. Pragnę by wszystko znikło, świat zatopił się w oceanie rozpaczy. Po policzkach znow płyną mi łzy. Wciąż nie mogę przestać o tym myśkeć. Ktoś chce bym cierpiała. I nie tylko ja. Wróciłem do wioski, no bo cóż mogłem zrobić? Nie chciała ze mną rozmawiać co wydaje się zrozumiałe. Muszę ją przeprosić. To po części przecież moja wina. Postanowiłem przejść się na klif. Po drodze nuciłem piosenkę: Dwie stopy stawiające na swoim Dwie dłonie tęskniące za swym ciepłem Chłodny dym wydostaje się z chłodniejszych gardeł Zapadająca ciemność nie pozostawia miejsca, gdzie można by pójść Zmierzch pochłonął prawie całą wyspę. Postanowiłem czekać tu na ukochaną. W głębi serca wiedziałem, że kiedyś tu wróci. Usiądzie w miejscu gdzie na siedzę teraz i uśmiechnie się na wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy. Tak jak ja robię to teraz. Jest dobra, kochana, miła, waleczna i silna. Jest moim skarbem, moim i tylko moim. Niczyim innym. Musiałam wrócić. Jutro znów trwać będą Smocze Wyścigi. Uwielbiam w nich uczestniczyć, choć przeważnie wygrywa je Czkawka. Kocham go i nie chcę by przeze mnie cierpiał. Muszę go teraz znaleźć i naprawić to co zepsułam. Gdybym była bardziej uważna nie doszło by do niczego. Nie nakrzyczałabym na niego. W ogóle wszystko ułożyłoby się po staremu. Zauważyłam jego sylwetkę na szczycie jednego z klifów. Podleciałam tam na Wichurce. Lądując na trawie zeskoczyłam ze smoczycy i podeszłam do ukochanego. - Cześć - powiedziałam promiennie. - Hej skarbie - odpowiedział i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Usiadłam obok niego. - Przepraszam za moje dzisiejsze zachowanie - pocałował mnie w policzek. - Nic nie szkodzi, a zdradzisz mi chociaż powód dla, którego tak się zachowywałaś? - To przez Smarka - skłamałam. - Czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? Przecież nic bym ci nie zrobił - wzruszyłam ramionami, jie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciałam nikogo wciągać w moje kłamstwa. - Okay, więc jak ci minął dzień? - zapytałam, chcąc odciągnąć go od poprzeniego tematu. - Całkiem, całkiem. Ale czy ty czasami nie próbujesz zmieniać tematu, As? - no to wpadłam. Brawo Astrid, ratuj się teraz. - Nie, skądże - powiedziałam ostrożnie i wstałam. On również ruszył w moje ślady. Powoli cofałam się do tyłu i odwracałam głowę tak by nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Podchodził do mnie, przerażając mnie coraz bardziej. - Niebezpieczną mi tu prowadzisz grę - odparł będąc coraz bliżej mnie. Nagle zatrzymałam się wraz z wyczuciem trawdego drzewa. - Koniec drogi? - zapytał, a ja nie zastanawiając się długo rzuciłam mu ręce na szyję i pocałowałam go bardzo namiętnie, on chcąc pogłębić pocałunek przycisnął mnie do drzewa. Syknęłam cicho. - Czkawka? - powiedziałam cicho. - Znajdźmy inne miejsce. - Dlaczego? - odszepnął. - Gałęzie - wyjaśniłam, a on pociągnął mnie w stronę ogromnego głazu. - I ... tylko pocałunki - powiedziałam gdy na powrót zaczął mnie całować. - Okay - powiedział i zatraciliśmy się w namiętnym pocałunku, w przepięknej chwili. - Przygotuj się do wojny - powiedział jego ojciec nie znosząc sprzeciwu. - Wojny? - zapytał Czkawka. - Jeśli Drago chce naszych smoków, nie możemu tu tak po prostu siedzieć i czekać. Znajdźmy go i przekonajmy żeby, żeby odpuścił. - Z niektórymi tak się nie da, Czkawka. Teraz trzeba martwić się o Berk. Wódz musi bronić swoich. - Czkawka, nie! - powiedziałam, wiedziałam co chciał zrobić. - Nie mam wyjścia - cmoknąk mnie w policzek. Musiał coś zrobić, nie usiedziałby na miejscu. Wsiadł na Szczerbatka i poleciał, a ja za nim. Nie pozwolę lecieć mu w pojedynkę. To dotyczyło nas wszystkich. A on nigdy by się nie poddał, tak jak i my wszyscy. Piosenka użyta w rozdziale Tracąc ciebie, straciłam wszystko Dedykacja dla Jancia2000 oraz Darcia123 - dziękuję kochane, za wiarę we mnie. Bez was mogłoby wogóle nie być tego rozdziału :) Azura245 możesz mnie zabić, zasłużyłam mój prywatny morderco ^.^ Piosenka Lecąc do Drago rozmawialiśmy. Tak najzwyczajniej w świecie. Nie braliśmy pod uwagę, że coś może nas rozdzielić. Po prostu używaliśmy zwykłych słów, które dla nas mogły być ukojeniem na przyszłość. - Wiesz co? - zapytał i przybliżył się do mnie razem ze Szczerbatkiem. - Hmm? - Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że się we mnie zakochałaś i, że jesteś przy mnie taka szczęśliwa. - Skąd wiesz, że jestem szczęśliwa? - droczyłam się z nim. - A tak nie jest? - zmartwił się, a ja powstrzymałam śmiech. - Żartowałam głuptasie. Cieszę się, że cię mam. Kocham cię, Czkawka. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Bardzo szczerym uśmiechem, których ostatnio rzadko używałam. Chciałam powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale nadal nie potrafiłam. Bałam się, że nie zrozumie, że mnie opuści. Nie przeżyłabym tego. Był moim całym światem. - Wiesz, to nie było śmieszne - zaczął udawać obrażonego. Szczerze się zaśmiałam, choć nie sądziłam, że w obecnej sytuacji to potrafię. - Nie gniewaj się, kochasiu. - Na ciebie nie potrafię - podleciał bliżej mnie i musnął moje usta swoimi. Był przy tym taki pewny, że zapragnęłam dłuższego pocałunku. - Kotek, w ogóle masz jakiś plan co do Drago i tych jego łowców? - zapytałam zmieniając przy tym temat. - Jeszcze nie, ale wiesz, że jestem wspaniałomyślny. - W to nie wątpię - odparłam nieco zniżając lot. - Ale mam plan co do naszego ślubu, a raczej mnóstwo pomysłów - uśmiechnął się do mnie tajemniczo, a ja sama nie potrafiłam ukryć szczęścia. - Nie mogę się doczekać - powiedziałam. - Ja też Astriś. - Jesteś niemożliwy - krzyknęłam gdy ostry, północny wiatr zagłuszał jego słowa. - Ja? - Tak ty, panie Czkawuś - zaśmiałam się głośno. - Tak się bawimy? - zapytał i podleciał blisko. - My się nie bawimy. Pamiętaj, że przez ciebie mamy misję. - Pamiętam, pamiętam. Zepsułaś mi wstęp do monologu. Miałaś powiedzieć coś w stylu, że "prawdziwe wojowniczki się nie bawią", a ja miałem zacząć swoją niekończącą się wypowiedź. - Oj, jakże mi przykro. - Nie wątpliwie - zaśmiał się. Ja natomiast zeskoczyłam ze smoczycy, na grzbiet Szczerbatka i przytuliłam się mocno do pleców chłopaka. - Kocham cię wiesz? - Wiem, ja też cię kocham. Jesteś moim całym światem Astriś. Jesteś tylko moja - wyszeptał. Ojciec powoli zbliżał się do mamy. Nadal nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że żyje. Tyle lat minęło w przekonaniu, że została zabita przez smoki. Ona je ratowała, kochała je, tak jak ja. Byliśmy do siebie tak bardzo podobni. - Nie bądź takim Stoickiem, Stoick! Krzycz! Wrzeszcz! Powiedz coś! - krzyczała w jego stronę. Łzy stanęły jej w oczach, a tata położył rękę na jej policzku. Zdziwiony jak i szczęśliwy, że wreszcie ją odnalazł. - Tak piękna jak w dniu, w którym cię straciłem - odpowiedział, a na twarzy mamy zauważylem jedną, spływającą łzę, która pozostawiła mokry ślad na jej policzku. Tata przysunął się bliżej niej i delikatnie ją pocałował. Uśmiechnąłem się, wiedząc, że zyskuję pełną rodzinę, ktorej nigdy nie miałem . By tulić i całować cię Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć Żeglować mogę w sztormie też Nie czując wcale lęku I fali życia dam się nieść Gdy dasz swą rękę mi - Dla ciebie, kochana wszystko. Wrócisz do domu, Val? - zapytałem klękając przed nią. - Będziesz znowu moją żoną? - popatrzyła mi w oczy ze wzruszeniem. - Będziemy rodziną. - Powiedziałem wstając. Podszedł do nas Czkawka. Położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu. - Co ty na to? - czekałem na jej odpowiedź. - Tak - odparła z uśmiechem. To chyba najlepszy dzień odkąd została porwana. Wreszcie Czkawka będzie miał to czego mieć nie mógł przez te wszystkie lata. Rodzinę i dom. - Wobec tej siły, nic nie znaczysz - Drago skierował te słowa do mnie. Szczerabatek odwrócił się w moją stronę, był jak w transie. - Szczerbatek, co on ci powiedział? - zapytałem niepewny. Bałem się, byłem przerażony zachowaniem smoka. Nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Wyciągnęłem dłoń w jego kierunku i kierowałem się w tył, powoli stawiając nogi na śniegu i lodzie. - Stój, otrząśnij się z tego! - krzyknąłem w jego stronę. Chcąc go powstrzymać, pomóc mu. - Szczerbatek, nie! - Nie zmienił swojego zamierzenia. Szedł dalej, ze zwężonymi oczami. Cały czas się do mnie zbliżał. Czułem jak w powietrzu rozchodzi się zapach niebezpieczeństwa i niepokoju. - Szczerbatek - przemówiłem znów do niego. Całą moją uwagę skierowałem w jego stronę. Przeczuwałem co chce zrobić, dlatego przygotowywałem się na najgorsze. - Nie - był niewzruszony na każde moje podejście. Jakby mnie nie słyszał, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem, że wie, że to ja do niego mówię. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem, kocham go jak brata. Był moim oparciem i pocieszeniem kiedy wszystko się sypało. Skończyła mi się droga ucieczki. Nie miałem gdzie ukryć się przed smokiem. W oczach stanęły mi łzy, kiedy otworzył paszczę. Wiedziałem, że zaraz strzeli i to będzie koniec. Pomyślałem o wszystkich, których kocham. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś ich zobaczę. - Szczerbatek, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pamiętaj o tym - spróbowałem jeszcze raz. W tle słyszałem głos ojca. Wołał mnie. Ja jednak całą swoją uwagę skupiłem na smoku. "Spokojnie" mówiłem do siebie. Serce waliło mi jak szalone. Nie mogłem uciec. Stałem na grani. Zamknąłem oczy, smok strzelił plazmą. Upadłem na ziemię. Czułem ból rozlewający się po moim ciele. "Astrid" pomyślałem, po czym zamknąłem oczy. Usta przestały oddychać. Serce przestało bić. - Synu - krzyknąłem gdy tylko udało mi się dotrzeć do Czkawki. Leżał bezwładnie na zimnym śniegu, przykryty soplami lodu. Podniosłem go w swoje ramiona odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. Przyłożyłem ucho do jego klatki piersiowej i poczułem jak łzy płyną powoli po moich policzkach. Nic nie słyszałem. Żadnych uderzeń. Serce bez życia. - Czkawka? - Valka kłęknęła przy mnie. Przytuliłem ją gdy zaczęła szlochać. Drżącymi rękami pogłaskała jego włosy. - Mój mały, kochany synek. Drago dopiął swego. Osłabił nas. - Val spokojnie. Ciii... Nie płacz - powiedziałem sam nie powstrzymując łez. Pyskacz zdjął z głowy swój hełm i stanął obok, wycierając łzy wierzchem dłoni. - Mogłam wrócić wcześniej. To moja wina - wyszeptała. - Nie jesteś winna - rzekłem by dodać jej otuchy. Wiem, że to wiele nie pomogło. Nastała cisza. Siedzieliśmy tak przytuleni, jak rodzina. Jeszcze chwilę temu to słowo miało jakieś znaczenie teraz było puste, jakby pozostało bez sensu. Zauważyłem w ręce Czkawki jakąś kartkę i wyciągnąłem ją powoli z uścisku jego palców. Val była zbyt zajęta płaczem by ją zauważyć dlatego schowałem ją za futro. Nagle na niebie zaczęły zbiliżać się do nas smoki. Najpierw wylądował Sączysmark, późbiej bliźniaki i Śledzik, na końcu Eret i ... Astrid. Szybo zeszła z Wichury i podbiegła do nas. Z daleko można było dostrzec jak jej oczy tracą blask. Podbiegłam do niego. Upadłam na kolanach po czym ukryłam twarz w dłoniach. Łzy zaczęły lać mi się strumieniami. Wiedziałam, że jego już tu nie ma. Że nie może mnie pocałować ani przytulić. Spojrzałam na niego. Miał zamknięte oczy. Na policzkach wysychały drobne łzy. W jednej chwili pomyślałam o tym, że teraz wszystko straci sens, że wszystko runie. Wszystko było podparte na nim. Cała moja wiara, że życie jest piękne. - Mogę się z nim pożegnać - wyszeptałam kiedy Stoick wraz z Valką zeszli z łodzi, na której leżało ciało Czkawki. Wódz skinął lekko głową. Weszłam na drewniany pokład i podeszłam do niego. Jego ciało do połowy zakryte było materiałem. - Chcę cię przeprosić. Za wszystko. Za to, że byłam jaka byłam. Starałam się, ale nie zawsze na wszystko pozwalał mi mój charakter i duma - powiedziałam cicho oatrząc na niego. Dotknęłam jego policzka prowadząc swoją dłoń w dół. Jakbym wycierała mu łzy. On nie płakał. On nie żył. - Chcę ci podziękować. Za to, że byłeś, że mogłam na ciebie kiczyć. To tak wiele dla mnie znaczy i gdyby dało się cofnąć czas już dawno bym to zrobiła. Dziękuję, że potrafiłeś mnie pokochać, dla mnie będziesz żyć zawsze - powstrzymałam kolejną falę łez. Żegnając się z nim nie sądziłam, że to wszystko to prawda. Nadal miałam nadzieję, że on się obudzi i otrze moje łzy mówiąc jak bardzo mnie kocha. I tak, nadzieja umiera ostatnia, tylko czemu ja jakby umieram zaraz po niej? - Chcę ci obiecać, że nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Zawsze będę o tobie pamiętać. Zawsze będę za tobą tęsknić. Zawsze będę cię kochać - rzekłam i zakryłam usta dłonią, próbując nie szlochać. - Chciałabym cofnąć czas. Powiedzieć ci wszystko o czym ci nie mówiłam. Lecieć z tobą choćby na koniec świata i po prostu być przy tobie. Kocham cię całym sercem, Czkawka. - Niech powitają cię Walkirie i poprowadzą przez pole bitewne Odyna. Niech śpiewają twoje imię donośnie i z gniewem, byśmy usłyszeli jak wznosi się z otchłani Walhalli i wiedzieli, że zająłeś właściwe miejsce - zaczął swoją przemowę wódz. Byliśmy prawie gotowi. - Bo poległ wielki człowiek - mówił dalej Pyskacz. - Syn - odezwała się Valka. - Jeździec - powiedział Sączysmark zachrypniętym głosem. Wszystkich wzruszyła śmierć Czkawki. Wszystcy zachowywali się wobec niego z szacunkiem. - Przyjaciel - słowo, które wypowiedział Śledzik trafiło do mnie najbardziej. Pierwszą myślą był Szczerbatek. Stałam tam i patrzyłam na oddalającą się łódź z małą iskierką nadziei, że anuż Czkawka przytuli mnie właśnie teraz i powie, że to był tylko zły sen, koszmar. Ale my dawno nie śpimy. Od świtu jesteśmy na nogach i żyjemy. Żyjemy, zdobywamy nowe doświadczenia, odczuwamy stratę. - Chcę żebyś zrobiła to pierwsza - wódz podchodzi do mnie i podaje mi łuk oraz strzałę. Przygryzam dolną wargę by się nie złamać i nie wybuchnąć płaczem, przy czym kręcę przecząco głową. - Proszę - dodaje, a ja decyduję się to zrobić. Naciągam cięciwę i celuję w łódź. Nie zabiłem go bo był tak samo przestraszony jak ja. Patrząc na niego, widziałem samego siebie. Złoty płomień pochłania coraz większą powierzchnię łodzi. Patrzę jak kolejne strały lecą w jego kierunku, pogłębiając go zarazem. Stoick podchodzi do mnie i mówi: - Wracamy, musimy to zakończyć - kiwam lekko głową na zgodę. Gdy wszyscy odchodzą przystaję chwilę w samotności i szeptam. - Miłość jest wieczna, Czkawka. Nigdy nie przestanę cię kochać - po czym odchodzę. - Szczerbatek - mówię i wciąż patrzę na smoka. Jego zwężone oczy jakby mnie nie zauważały, ale nie przejmuję się tym. Chcę żeby mnie usłyszał. - Posłuchaj, to nie była twoja wina. Oni... oni cię zmusili - przerwałam przypominając sobie całą sytuację i odpowiednio dobierając słowa - Nie skrzywdziłbyś go. Był twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Pamiętasz? - On cię wcale nie słucha - wtrącił się Drago, lecz ja nie zwróciłam na jego słowa najmniejszej uwagi. - Pamiętasz kiedy się zaprzyjaźniliście. Zawsze byłeś przy nim - mówiłam coraz bardziej zbliżając się do smoka z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką. - Ja go nie zastąpie, ale proszę wróć do mnie. Bądź tym Szczerbatkiem, którym byłeś kiedy Czkawka tu był. On by tego chciał - przyłożyłam dłoń do pyska smoka a ten rozszerzył swoje źrenice i uśmiechnął się w moją stronę. Dokonałam cudu. On mi zaufał. - Gdzie jest Wichurka? - zapytałam podlatując na Szczerabatku do wiwatujących ludzi. Pokonaliśmy Drago, ale nigdzie do tej pory nie znalazłam mojej smoczycy. - Przykro mi - powiedzial Śledzik podając mi siodło. Popatrzyłam na niego z gniewem i smutkiem w oczach. Po czym pobiegłam do lasu. Tego dnia straciłam nie tylko ukochanego, smoczycę, ale i wiarę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. ---- Uwierzcie mi lub nie, ale jeszcze chyba nigdy nie byłam tak wstrząśnięta tym co pisałam. Rozdział, który wam publikuję naprawde wiele dla mnie znaczy. To tylko i wyłącznie moje odczucia, nikomu nie każę pisać na siłę komentarzy typu "To było wzruszające!". Nie oczekuję tego od was. Proszę tylko o długaśne opinie, znudziły mnie krótkie komentarze (np. "Super"). Nie uważacie, że to trochę mało? Autor najbardziej ciekawego komentarza opisującego naprawdę wiele, dostanie dedykację przy okazji następnego rozdziału. Naprawdę bardzo mi zależy na waszych opiniach, rozbudiwanych opiniach. Pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że dożyję kolejnego rozdziału :) Gabu21 Budzę się i oddycham Piosenka Wiem, ja też cię kocham. Jesteś moim całym światem Astriś. Jesteś tylko moja Budzę się i gwałtownie siadam na łóżku. Mój wzrok błądzi po ścianach drewnianego pokoju. Mrok powoli zanika, a ja widzę coraz więcej. Próbuję uspokoić oddech. Podciągam nogi pod siebie i opieram brodę na kolanach. Czuję jak wstrząsa mną szloch. Łzy płyną mi po policzkach jak nigdy dotąd. Długo płaczę, a później na powrót kładę się pod koc i próbuję zasnąć. Sen nie przychodzi tak szybko, jak mi się wydaje. Zasypiam po dłuższej chwili, czując ulgę, ale i strach przed następnym koszmarem. - Cześć Astrid. Słuchaj mam do ciebie sprawę - Śledzik zaczepia mnie w drodze do twierdzy. Idę nie zważając na to, że on w ogóle coś do mnie powiedział. - Chodzi o Księgę Smoków. Z tego co wiem, ostatnio miał ją Czkawka... - drżę słysząc jego imię. Kończy, a ja zupełnie nie wiem o co mu chodzi. - Nie widzisz, że jestem zajęta - warczę, nie wiedząc skąd u mnie ta huśtawka nastrojów. - Pytałem tylko, czy nie wiesz gdzie Czkawka dał ostatnio Księgę - tłumaczy, jakby wiedział, że nie słuchałam. - Nie, nie wiem! - krzyczę i staram się unikać wzroku ludzi, którzy akurat teraz postanowili śledzić mnie wzrokiem. - Nie wiem - dodaję po cichu i spuszczam głowę. - Przepraszam, może nie powinienem się w ogóle odzywać - powiedział ze smutkiem. Przecież nie minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu by przywyknąć, by żyć jak dawniej. Idę nadal przed siebie. Wspinam się po schodach. Włosy opadają mi luźno na ramiona, nie miałam ochoty ich dzisiaj splatać. Ktoś kto by mnie teraz zobaczył mógłby pomyśleć, że w niczym nie przypominam prawdziwej mnie. Miał by rację. Wszystko się zmieniło wraz z jego odejściem, cała wiara upadła. Przestałam już wierzyć w te bajeczki dla małych dziewczynek, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Przecież nie da się wrócić do dawnych wydarzeń inną drogą niż wspomnieniami. Ale ja chcę mieć go tu! Przy sobie. Moje myśli zaczeły wychodzić ze mnie, na zewnątrz. Miałam ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, nawet umrzeć. Miałam wszystkiego dość. Zatrzymałam się w połowie drogi, usiadłam na jednym ze schodów i zaczęłam szlochać. Łzy płynęły strunmieniami, nie potrafiłam ich powstrzymać. Ukrywałam twarz w dłoniach. Nie przejmowałam się ludźmi patrzącymi na mnie, ani smokami, próbującymi mie pocieszeć. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś mnie trąka. Podniosłam wzrok i dostrzegłam czarną mordkę Szczerbatka. - Cześć mały - powiedziałam ocierając łzy z policzków. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i podrapałam go delikatnie po czarnych łuskach. Tak dobrze mi znanych. - Masz ochotę na lot? - Smok pokiwał twierdząco głową, choć było to ledwo zauważalne. Wstałam powoli przy jego pomocy. Zawarczał cicho gdy wsiadałam na jego grzbiet. Zamknęłam oczy. ''- Uważaj z tym smokiem, dobrze?'' ''- Astrid, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, nie pozwól by znaleźli Szczerbatka.'' ''- Nie pozwolę, ale postaraj się, żebym nie musiała'' Z moich oczu gwałtownie zaczęły płynąć łzy. Sytuacja z przed pięciu lat przypomniała mi ile on dla mnie znaczył, kim dla mie był. I zostałam sama. Sama. ''- Ale nadal mam ciebie'' Nie będę mogła ci tego już nigdy powiedzieć. Bo to mija się z prawdą. - Astrid? - zapytałam podbiegając do dziewczyny siedzącej na Nocnej Furii. Blondynka ledwo trzymała się smoka, siedziała w siodle niepewnie. Nie pasowało do niej. Podeszłam do niej. Oczy miala na w pół zamknięte. Przechliłam jej twarz w moją stronę. Na jej policzkach zalśniły łzy. - Wszystko w porządku? - pokiwała przecząco głową. - Chodź, zejdź. - Złapałam ją pod ramiona i pomogłam zejść ze smoka. - Nie! - krzyknęła, a ja nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. - Co nie? - Nie wracam do domu. Chcę do Czkawki! - zachowywała się jak małe dziecko. Przytuliłam ją do siebie mocno. Zaczęła szlochać. - Już, spokojnie. As wszystko w porządku. - Przepraszam, Val. Ja po prostu nie mogę sobie z tym wszystkim poradzić - powiedziała przez łzy i odsunęła się ode mnie. - Jestem od tego żeby ci pomóc. Pamiętaj Astrid, nie jesteś sama. Możesz na wszystkich liczyć. Jesteśmy tu z tobą i dla ciebie. - Czkawka ja tak nie potrafię, nie mogę tak bez ciebie. Wróć, proszę, wróć - szeptałam siedząc o zachodzie słońca na naszym ulubionym klifie. Po policzkach spływały mi gorące łzy, a włosy rozwiewał lekki wietrzyk. - Kocham cię, bardzo. ---- Zaproponowałam wam jedną z moich ulubionych piosenek do tego rozdziału. Mam nadzieję, że ten krótki rozdział (taki był zaplanowany) spodoba wam się wraz z piosenką. I liczę na mnóstwo szczerych, długasnym komentarzy. Pozdrawiam mordeczki Gabu21 Oddychając tęsknię Dedyk dla: *''Aklime71'' *''Szczerbek25'' *''Biała Tygrysiczka'' *''Zerrikanka'' Piosenka - Jeszcze chwilę, Szczerbatku. Ostatnie zapięcie i... - próbowałam zrobić nowe siodło dla smoka. Stare się przetarło, a podróż na nim nie dawała już takiej wygody jak kiedyś. Dość długo starałam się przekonać przyjaciela do mojego pomysłu. Wiem, że wolał siodło zrobione przez Czkawkę, ale naprawdę z tamtym były problemy. Zapięłam nowiuteńkie na grzbiecie smoka. Spróbowałam na nim usiąść. Nagle pasek się obluźnił i gdybym w porę nie złapała się biurka leżałabym na ziemi. Podniosłam beznadziejne siodło i rzuciłam w kąt kuźni. Zła podeszłam do stolika i zaczęłam walić w niego pięściami. - Cholera, cholera, cholera - krzyczałam przy każdym uderzeniu. Szczerbatek próbował odciągnąć mnie od moich zamiarów, ale ja pozostawałam niewzruszona. - Szczerbatek, zostaw mnie - odezwałam się w jego stronę, a smok posłusznie odszedł zostawiając mnie samą. Uderzając natrafiłam na kawałek szkła. Wbiłam je sobie w skórę. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś złapał mnie w tali, unieruchamiając moje ręce. Wyrwałam się i stanęłam twarzą w twarz ze Smarkiem. - Co ty robisz Astrid? - zapytał patrząc na moje okaleczone ręce. Szybko schowałam je za plecy. - Nic, co miałoby cię obchodzić - powiedziałam ostro. Wyciągnął moje ręce przed siebie i kazał mi usiąść na stołku. Kucnął przy mnie, a z kieszeni wyciągnął jakąś szmatkę. - Jest tu jakaś woda? - zapytał, a ja skinęłam głową i pokazałam na wiadro stojące kilka metrów w głąb kuźni. Przemuł mi rakpnę tą wodą i owinął ręce w szmatki. - Nie mam przy sobie bandaży. - Dziękuję - szepnęłam spuszczając głowę. - Nie ma za co. Wiesz czego nie rozumiem? - usiadł obok mnie, tyle, że na ziemi. Pokiwałam przecząco głową. - Powiem wprost. Zachowujesz się jak dziecko. - Popatrzyłam na niego nie rozumiejąc. - Wystarczyło, że straciłaś narzeczonego i smoczyce, żebyś tak się zmieniła... - Ty byś się nie zmienił? On był dla mnie wszystkim! Wiesz, że nie miałam nikogo! - krzyknęłam i poderwałam się z krzesła. - Co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu?! - milczał. - No co?! - To samo - powiedział cicho. - Przepraszam - jeszcze ciszej. Usiadłam i popatrzyłam na niego. - Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić twojego bólu, ale gdybym mógł ci jakoś pomóc... - skinęłam głową. - Wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - Wstał i powoli zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. - Sączysmark? - odwrócił się i popatrzył na mnie. - Odwiedzisz mnie dzisiaj wieczorem? - Jasne. - Potrzebuję rozmowy. Bardzo staram się nie słuchać Ale mówią tak głośno Kłujące dźwięki wypełniają moje uszy Próbują wzbudzić we mnie wątpliwości Ale ja wiem, że celem tego wszystkiego jest ochronienie mnie przed upadkiem Nie ma nic wspanialszego Od tego przypływu uczuć, kiedy mnie obejmujesz Więc w tym świecie samotności Widzę Twoją twarz Chociaż wszyscy dookoła myślą że wariuję Słowa piosenki przechodzą mi przez głowę. Tak wspaniale pasuje do mojego teraźniejszego życia. Chcę im powiedziać. Chcę żeby prawda wyszła na jaw. Zacznę od Smarka. Nie wiem czemu, ale czuję, że tak będzie najlepiej. Zmienił się. Przestał zalecać się do Szpadki. Aż trudno w to uwierzyć - odpuścił. Wszyscy się zmienili, nie są już tymi dziećmi sprzed lat. To trochę smutne. Czas tak szybko leci, a my dopiero po latach zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę. Może Smark przemyślał swoje zachowanie i chce odpokutować wszystkie swoje winy? Tak, jest pomocny. Pomaga każdemu kto tego potrzebuje. Często mam ochotę mu za to podziękować, lecz rzadko się to zdarza. Jest lepszym człowiekiem. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że coś takiego o nim pomyślę. Każdy wie jaki był, ale z wiekiem na każdym można zauważyć choć drobną zmianę. *** - Wchodź - powiedziałam, gdy wieczorem ujrzałam Smarka przed drzwiami. - Dzięki, na górę? - zapytał, ja tylko skinęłam lekko głową i podążyłam pierwsza przed siebie. Wspięłam się na schody po czym otworzyłam jedyne drzwi na piętrze. Zaprosiłam go do środka. Usiadłam na łożku, a on zrobił to samo. - Więc o czym chciałabyś ze mną porozmawiać? - Chciałabym zacząć od początku, ale to trudny temat - zaczęłam się trochę denerwować. Wyczuł to i położył mi rękę na dłoni w geście spokoju. Wciągnęłam głośno powietrze i wypuściłam je z charakterystycznym świstem. - Więc? - Ja... jes... jestem... - zaczęłam, nie myślałam, że go będzie takie trudne. Miałam nadzieję, że mu powiem, a później będzie tylko dobrze. - Astrid, spokojnie. Jeśli nie jesteś gotowa to... - Jestem w ciąży - wypaliłam, przerywając mu. Popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, a ja miałam ochotę się rozpłakać. - Wiem, jesteś w szoku, ja sama byłam gdy się dowiedziałam, ale... - Astrid, kto... kto... - wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Kto jest ojcem? Tak. - Czkawka - wyszeptałam. - Nigdy bym go nie zdradziła - dodałam jeszcze ciszej. Wypuścił głośno powietrze przez usta. - Mówiłaś komuś? - zapytał. - Jesteś pierwszy, nie miałam odwagi - popatrzył na mnie jak bym była niepoważna. - A Valka, Stoick też nie wiedzą? - pokiwałam przecząco głową. - Im też bałaś się powiedzieć? - myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę. Graliśmy dwie role. On nadopiekuńczego ojca, a ja jego nieodpowiedzialnej córki. - Bałam się, rozumiesz?! Nie traktuj mnie niżej niż siebie Smark, pamiętaj, że w gruncie rzeczy zawsze byłam wyżej! - krzyknęłam, nie podobał mi się jego ton. - Znalazła się mądra. Astrid uspokujmy się, to w niczym nie pomoże. Czasu nie cofniemy - opadłam na łóżku i skrzyżowałam ręce na brzuchu. Nie byłam obrażona. Wkurzona, zdenerwowana owszem, ale nie obrażona. - Który... no wiesz... - Trzeci lub czwarty, nie wiem dokładnie - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Czyli musisz odwiedzić Gothi... - odparł. - Co? Nie - zaprzeczyłam, nie chciałam by ktoś spoza tego pokoju na razie o tym wiedział. - Astrid nie zaczynaj znowu... To już się robi trochę nudne. - Wiesz co? Żałuję, że ci w ogóle powiedziałam. Pora na ciebie. Chcę zostać sama - wyszeptałam. Wstał i wyszedł. Miałam nadzieję, że nie wygada, bo to byłaby dopiero katastrofa. *** - Astrid? Jesteś tu? - ktoś wyszeptał i wszedł do mojego pokoju. Siedziałam na łóżku i czytałam stary pamiętnik. Po policzkach płynęły coraz to nowe łzy, zaznaczając coraz to nowe drogi. Wszystkie prowadziły w dół, wzdłuż mojej twarzy i powoli skapywały na świeżo wypraną pościel. - Tak - odpowiedziałam, po czym wstałam ocierając łzy i odkładając pamiętnik na biurko. - Wyjdziesz na dwór? - zapytała kobieta, którą dopiero teraz ujrzałam. Pokiwałam przecząco głową przygryzając wargę i pogłaskałam czarnego smoka leżącego w kącie pokoju. - Astrid - zaczęła. - Nie możesz tak żyć. Chodź, wyjdź z domu. Mamy dla ciebie ze Stoickiem pewną rzecz. Proszę. - Nie chcę - powiedziałam. - Chcę tu zostać. - Astrid Hofferson! Natychmiast masz stąd wyjść. Szczerbatek, chodź! - powiedziała kobieta i popatrzyła na smoka. Ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił i zamknął ponownie oczy zasypiając. - Ja chcę ci tylko pomóc As - powiedziała cicho kobieta i skierowała się do drzwi. - Nie potrzebuję pomocy - powiedziałam, wyszła i zamknęła drzwi. Tak bardzo chciałam wierzyć w swoje słowa. - I co? - zapytał Stoick gdy tylko wyszłam z domu Astrid. - Wyjdzie? - Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Nie było mi łatwo do niej dotrzeć, nie znałam jej na tyle. Czkawka na pewno wiedziałby co zrobić. - Minęło tyle czasu, w końcu to już dwa miesiące. Powinna... - Zapomnieć? - przerwałam mu. - A my zapomnieliśmy? Stoick ona go kochała, ona nigdy nie zapomni. - Wiem, ale powinna choć spróbować. Nie może zamykać się w sobie, tylko dlatego, że wszystko poszło zupełnie inaczej. - To na pewno nie jest aż tak proste. Dla nas on był synem, dla niej ukochanym. Ich relacje mogłybyć nawet bardziej zażyłe niż nam się wydaje. - Czy ty coś sugerujesz? - zapytał mój mąż. - Ja nic nie sugeruję, po prostu dopuszczam do siebie wszystkie opcje. Powiedzmy, że o czymś nie wiemy, mieli może jakieś tajemnice. To nie jest proste. Musimy jej jakoś pomóc. Nagle z domu coś przeleciało. Nocna Furia. - Jednak wyszła - westchnął Stoick. - Zobaczymy na jak długo zniknie. Ostatnio jej nie było dwa dni. - Powiedziałam patrząc w niebo. - Zostawmy ją na razie w spokoju. Piosenka z rozdziału Nie pozwól mi odejść... - Kocham cię - szepta mi do ucha i powoli całuje moją skroń. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że mówi prawdę, brnę w to dalej, razem z nim. Ja też go kocham, kocham ponad życie. Chcę być z nim do końca. Nie chcę nigdy czuć samotności, chcę by górowało szczęście ponad cierpieniem. - Zawsze będę cię kochał - dodaje, a jego usta dotykają moich i przywierają do nich delikatnie, później trochę mocniej. Przeprowadzamy rozmowę nie wypowiadając zbędnych słów. Zamykam oczy, by myśląc tylko o tej chwili, by zapomnieć o bólu. - Bezgranicznie - odrywa się ode mnie tylko na kilka sekund, a ja czuję jakby zastawiał mnie pustą. - Prawdziwie - zgarnia moje włosy i zakłada je za ucho. Teraz widzi moją twarz w pełni. - Na wieczność - patrzy mi w oczy. Uśmiecha się. Zapamiętuję ten uśmiech. Wywierca mi dziurę w sercu, zamieszkuje w niej. Na zawsze. *** - Czkawka! - krzyczę i gwałtownie podnoszę się z ziemi. Siadam i rozglądam się dookoła. Zauważam, że kilka metrów ode mnie siedzi młody chłopak, a ja sama okryta jestem kocem. Wszędzie wokół dostrzegam drzwa i krzewy, nie pamiętam jak się tu znalazłam. Ucieczka z Berk, lot, nowa wyspa, noc. No tak, musiałam tu zasnąć, ale kim jest ten chłopak i czemu mi się tak przygląda. Błądzę wzrokiem szukając Szczerbatka. - Gdzie jest mój smok? - pytam, nie mając pojęcia jak bardzo źle brzmi mój głos. Odchrząkuję i pytam ponownie, tym razem z narmalnym dźwiękiem. - Spokojnie, jest bezpieczny. Bawi się z moim - odpowiada i spogląda na polankę - o tam, dokładnie - wyjaśnia, a ja patrzę w ślad za jego wzrokiem. Smok rzeczywiście tam jest. Nieco soę uspokajam. - Kim jesteś? - pytam, ciekawa jego osobowości. - Natt - mówi i patrzy na mnie wyczekująco. - Astrid - odpowiedam szybko, odwracając wzrok. Zapada niezręczna cisza, którą przerywa on: - Przestraszyłem cię? Przepraszam, chciałem tylko pomóc. Krzyczałaś w nocy, usłyszałem cię, bo byłem niedaleko i postanowiłem zaczekać aż się obudzisz, by zapytać co się stało - mówi z troską. - Może... - To nie twoja sprawa - ostro wypowiam słowa. Wstaję pospiesznie. Po chwili strasznie tego żałując, widzę mroczki przed oczami, a głowę zaczyna rozsadzać ból. Zachowuję jednak równowagę. - Muszę już lecieć. - Astrid! - krzyczy i ciągnie mnie za rękę, uniemożliwiając mi ruch. Oatrzę na niego z furią w oczach. - Zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Musisz mi pomóc - błaga, nie mogę na niego patrzeć. Musisz być silna. Musisz... Być... Silna! Wyswobadzam się z jego uścisku i ruszam w stronę smoka. - Tylko ty możesz to zrobić. Nie mam nikogo! Astrid proszę... ja potrzebuję ciebie, a ty potrzebujesz mnie... - mówi cicho, tego już za dużo. - Odwal się ode mnie! Nie znam cię, rozumiesz! Dwa miesiące temu straciłam narzeczonego w jakiejś głupiej wojnie! Wiem, że jestem z nim w ciąży! Wszyscy chcą mi pomoc, a ja nie potrafię ich do siebie dopuścić! Twierdzisz, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale ty mnie nawet nie znasz! - krzyczę przez łzy. On patrzy na mnie jak zachipnotyzowany, co denerwuje mnie jeszcze bardziej. - Nie wiesz jaka jestem! Dletego błagam zostaw mnie w spokoju! - podchodzi do mnie i robi coś czego się nie spodziewam. Przytula mnie. Wszystko wraca, chce mnie zabić od środka. Jestem rozdarta. Odpycham go od siebie. - Co ty robisz?! - Chcę cię tylko pocieszyć - mówi głośno. - Czy tego też nie mogę? Tak, masz rację,nie znamy się w ogóle. Przykro mi z powodu twojego bólu, ale świat nie jest idealny, a w życiu trzeba się liczyć z cierpieniem. - Złapałam się za głowę i próbowałam przedtać go słuchać. - Przestań! - wrzeszczę. Umilkł. - Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy się nie zobaczymy - mówię i siadam na Szczerbatku, który stanął w mojej obronie tuż po tym gdy wyswobodziłam się z objęć Natta. Jak najszybciej odlecieliśmy. - Żebyś się nie zdziwiła Astrid Hofferson - wyszeptał prawie bezgłośnie Natt. Nie chcę wracać do domu. Tam wszystko będzie mi przypominało o nim. Nie m to w sumie większego znacenia gdzie jestem, bo i tak wszędzie o nim myślę, ale odległa wyspa to nie to samo to dom, gdzie widywałam go niemal cidziennie. - Co myślisz Szczerbek, to co robimy nie jest złe? - zapytałam smoka, a ten smutno przytaknął. Tak bardzo chciałam mu pomóc. Ale to było chyba... niemożliwe. Fakt, zaufał mi, ale to tyle. Latałam na nim, bo moja przyjaciółka również nie żyła. Byliśmy do siebie tak podobni, a w głębi tak różni. Oboje straciliśmy najlepszych przyjaciół. Przyhacoół, którzy oddali za nas życie. Gdyby nie wieść, że jestem w ciąży, już dawno skoczyłabym z klifu, tylko... no właśnie tylko, dziecko nie jest niczemu winne. Z drugiej jednak strony jest pamiątką, pamiątką po nim. "Kiedy upadasz" "Wiedz, że każdy anioł ma skrzydła" Leciałam przed siebie, chciałam zapomnieć. Czemu ktoś odebrał mi jedyną osobę jaką miałam? Dlaczego ktoś jest aż tak okrutny! On przecież nic nie zrobił, nie był niczemu winny! Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy. Nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie. Chciałabym by był to tylko sen lub żeby on po prostu był na jakiejś wyprawie i wrócił dzisiaj. Wiele razy o tym myślę, ale nie wiedzieć dlaczego nie potrafię ożywić tej myśli. Jest ona dla mnie po prostu nadzieją. Niczym więcej. Lecę dalej i dalej, myśląc, że ucieknę, ale przecież nie da się uciec przed przeznaczeniem. Dogania mnie poczucie winy. Może gdybym tam była, dałoby się coś zrobić. Ląduję na jednej z ostatnich wysp jakie odkrył Czkawka. Siadam na ziemi, a Szczerbatek ładuję swoją głowę na moje kolana, domaga się pieszczot. Drapię go po czarnych łuskach, a on patrzy na horyzont. Jemu też nie jest łatwo. Stracił najlepszego przyjaciela, którego ja nigdy mu nie zastąpię. *** Zbliżam się do portu. Dopiero co dowiedziałam się o przylocie Heathery oraz jej bliskiego przyjaciela. Nie widziałam dziewczyny od przeszło dwóch lat co tylko pogłębiło moją ciekawość. Szczerbatek drepta za mną. Czuję jego oddech na plecach. Może tylko on daje mi tyle odwagi? Jak mniemam moja przyjaciółka nic nie wie o Czkawce. To może i dobrze. Przygotowałam się do jej pytań. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie nachalna. Stoję na molo wypatrując żelaznego smoka. W oddali zauważyłam jego kontur, tak jak i przyjaciela Heathery. Cieszę się na spotkanie. Od dawna nie mogłam z nikim szczerze porozmawiać. Była co prawda Valka, ale nadal była dla mnie obca. Nie chciałam jej się zwierzać. Smoki były już blisko. Dojrzałam sylwetki jeźdźców i w tej samej chwili zamarłam. Na ląd zeskoczyła Heathera, a tuż obok Natt. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Stanął naprzeciwko mnie z głupim uśmiechem. Był chyba pierwszą osobą jakiej nie chciałam dzisiaj widzeć. - Cześć Astrid - powiedziała Heathera i przytulila mnie. - Hej - odpowiedziałam mniej radośnie niż zamierzałam. - Poznaj Natta, to właśnie ten przyjaciel, o którym pisałam w liście. - My już się znamy - odparłam szybko. Heathera popatrzyła na mnie jakby żądała wyjaśnień. - Długa historia - dodałam. - Może oprowadzę cię po wiosce, dużo się zmieniło. - Okay, rozumiem, że Nattem zajmie się Czkawka - przystanęłam i popatrzyłam na nią ze smutkiem. - Chyba jesteście razem, prawda? Zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy kłamstwo jest wyjściem. Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Najlepiej byłoby ją okłamać, ale to nic by nie dało, a jeszcze bardziej skomplikowało sytuację. - To trudna sprawa - powiedziałam cicho, starając się zminimalizować drżenie mojego głosu. - Chodź ze mną. Smark oprowadzi go po Berk. - No dobra - odparła i skierowała się za mną najpierw w stronę mojego domu. Stwierdziłam, że to najlepsze miejsce by szczerze porozmawiać. Przynajmniej ja będę się tam dobrze czuła, i mam nadzieję, że powiem jej całą prawdę. Doszłyśmy do drzwi. Zaprosiłam ją do środka gestem ręki. Usiadłyśmy w kuchni przy stole. - To u ciebie mieszkacie z Czkawką, tak? - spóściłam glowę. Wiedziałam, że muszę jej powiedzieć. Wypuściłam głośno powietrze. - Czkawka nie żyje. Wstrzymała oddech, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Wstała i przytuliła mnie. - Tak mi przykro, przepraszam - Powiedziała jakby to była jej wina, a nie była. - Zginął w czasie wojny dwa miesiące temu. Przez alfę, Szczerbatek... Szczerbatek strzelił w niego plazmą, był w transie - smok podszedł do mnie i trącił moją dłoń mordką. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Był to całkiem szczery uśmiech. - Pewnie czujesz się okropnie, straciłaś chłopaka... - Właściwie to narzeczonego. Zaręczyliśmy się parę miesięcy temu. I jest jeszcze coś - powiedzialam cicho i niepewnie. - Co? - Jestem w ciąży. *** Szedłem z tym całym Sączysmarkiem przez wioskę. Zwiedziłem już twierdzę, kuźnię, a także poznałem wodza oraz jego żonę. Byłi dla mnie bardzo mili, choć nie znali całej prawdy. - W ogóle o co chodzi z tą Astrid? Jest jakaś oschła - zacząłem rozmowę. - To od śmierci Czkawki taka jest, ale oschła to złe słowo. Załamała się - powiedział i spojrzał na zachodzące słońce. Przystanął na chwilę i spojrzał na horyzont. - Każdy taki widok przypomina jej o nim. Bardzo ją kochał. Oddał by dla niej wszystko i zapłacił najwyższą cenę - wyszeptał, łza spłynęła mu po policzku. - Był twoim przyjacielem? - zapytałem. - Tak. Wszyscy byliśmy. Może i mu zazdrościłem, w końcu wszyscy mu ufali, kuchali go no i miał najlepszą oraz najpiękniejszą dziewczynę na Berk. A,e teraz jak na to patrzę, to uświadamiam sobie, że... każdy jest inny. Ja nie potrafiłbym dokonać tego co on. Wytresował smoka i pokazał nam piękno tych gadów - przerwał na chwilę po czym mówił dalej. - Był dla nas kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Był wzorem. Nie wiedziałem, że Czkawka był dla nich taki ważny. Znał go prawie każdy na całym Archipelagu. Dokonał tylu wspaniałych rzeczy. Szkoda tylko, że skończył tak tragicznie. Dowiedziałem się o jego śmierci. Zacząłem coraz bardziej współczuć Astrid. Mówiła prawdę. ---- Przepraszam: *że tak długo *za literówki *za tak krótko, bo miało być dłuższe, Dziękuję: *że to czytacie *za komki Kocham was Gabu21 Jestem u siebie, bezpieczna Cz.1 Minęły dwa ciężkie tygodnie w ciągu, których wiele się zdarzyło. Heathera postanowiła trochę dłużej zostać na Berk, jak nie na zawsze. Co do Natta, jakoś nie potrafię mu zaufać. Jest pomocny, miły, ale... to nie wszystko by mógł zdobyć moje zaufanie. Obecnie stoję przed drzwiami domu wodza. Nadal nie mam odwagi powiedzieć im prawdy, ale wiem, że kiedyś i tak się dowiedzą, więc może lepiej żeby usłyszeli to ode mnie, teraz. Wdycham powoli powietrze i wypuszczam je jeszcze wolniej. Jestem cała zestresowana. Z tego stresu nawet nic dziś nie przełknęłam co nie jest zbyt bezpieczne, ale po prostu nie miałam na to zbyt dużo siły. Powoli podnoszę rękę i pukam kilka razy w stare drewno. Słyszę kroki po drugiej stronie. Mam ochotę się wycofać, uciec. Ale nie mogę. Stoję bezruchu i czekam. A to czekanie wcale nie jest przyjemne. Wreszcie ktoś otwiera drzwi. W progu spotykam się ze spojrzeniem Valki. Jest zdzwiona moją wizytą albo tak późną porą. Nie wiem. - Astrid? - słyszę jej zdzwiony głos. Strach we mnie potęguje się z sekundy na sekundę. Nie jestem w stanie nic powiedzieć. - Wejdź do środka - zaprasza mnie gestem ręki. Nie byłam tutaj od wielu tygodni, co nie dodaje mi wcale odwagi. "Musisz im powiedzieć" - słyszę w swojej głowie głos Heathery. W końcu to ona mnie do tego namówiła. - Muszę wam o czymś powiedzieć - próbuję mówić głośno, ale wychodzi z tego tylko cichy szept. Stoick podchodzi do niej. Oboje wpartują się we mnie z napięciem. Nie daję rady. Muszę... im... powiedzieć. - Otóż - zaczynam cicho - przez długi czas skrywałam przed wami moją małą tajemnicę. No więc Czkawka i ja - popatrzyli na mnie, a moja cała odwaga od razu uleciała. Postanowiłam jednak dokończyć - to znaczy ja... zostanę... mamą - patrzę jak ich zdziwione miny mnie pożerają, najchętniej wybiegłabym stąd z płaczem. Jednak nie robię nic. Valka podchodzi do mnie i obejmuje mnie ramionami. Zaczynam szlochać. Nie wiem jak mam zinterpretować jej zachowanie. - Spokojnie Astrid - przytula mnie mocniej i głaszcze delikatnie po włosach. - Spokojnie... Ciiii. Chodź pojdziesz na górę - prowadzi mnie po schodach. Od razu robię się śpiąca. Kładę się na starym łożku Czkawki i zamykam oczy. Czuję jak ktoś przykrywa mnie kocem, całuje w czoło i spokojnie odchodzi. Drzwi się zamykają, a ja powoli zasypiam. (Valka) - Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? - zapytał Stoick. - Na pewno nie zostawię jej samej - odpowiedziałam i usiadłam na futrach, przy palenisku. Wzięłam jeden z kocy i okryłam nim ramiona. - Nie wiem tylko jak mogę jej pomóc. Stoick westchnął cicho i usiadł obok mnie. Ta sytuacja trchę nas przerażała. Nie wyobrażałam sobie strachu Astrid. Bolało mnie to, że nie chciała pomocy od nikogo. Teraz bardzo jej potrzebowała, w końcu miała mieć własne dziecko. Jestem ciekawa czy Czkawka o tym wiedział. Wydaje mi się, że mu nie powiedziała, choć powinna. W końcu był jej bliski. Właśnie, Czkawka! Przypomniałam sobie o wiadomości od niego. Muszę przekazać Astrid tę karteczkę, którą Stoick znalazł w ręce Czkawki. Nie wiem co jest tam napisane, ale zaadresowana jest ona do Astrid. Więc coś czuję, że to ważna wiadomość. (Astrid) Próbuję podnieść się z łóżka, nie mam na to siły, dlatego staram się zamnkąć oczy i na powrót zasnąć. Dzisiaj nie męczyły mnie senne koszmary - pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni. Nadal znajduję się w pokoju Czkawki. Na ścianach wiszą rysunki i projekty. Na biurku jak przed dziesięcioma tygodniami panuje bałagan. Przypominam sobie te wszystkie nasze chwile razem. Wtedy dzieje się coś niespodziewanego. Czuję delikatne ruchy dziecka. To najpiękniejsza chwila, w okresie tych dziesięciu tygodni cierpienia i bólu. Ta mała istotka przypomina mi, że tu jest. Pomaga mi. Do pokoju wchodzi Valka. Jest uśmiechnięta, taka jak zawsze. Zaraża mnie swoim optymizmem i sama oddaję jej ten uśmiech. Jednak nie czuję się dobrze. Powoli wstaję i uchodzę kilka kroków. Zaczyna kręcić mi się w głowię, upadam na ziemię. Uśmiech na twarzy kobiety zastępuje zmartwienie. Powoli pomaga podnieść mi się z podłogi. Siadam na łóżku i patrzę w dół. - Nic ci nie jest? - pyta zmartwionym głosem. - Nie, chyba nie. Źle się czuję, to wszystko - przykłada dłoń do mojego czoła. - Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś chora. W twoim stanie to bardzo niebezpieczne. - Nie, to tylko przejściowe. Zaraz mi przejdzie - uspokojam ją. - Tak czy inaczej pójdę do Gothi po coś na wzmocnienie - kiwam głową na zgodę i na powrót kładę się w łóżku. Kobieta wychodzi z pokoju, a mi chce się płakać. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu. Z bólu? Bezsilności? Łapię się za głowę bojąc się, że długo nie wytrzymam. Po kilku minutach wraca Valka z lekarstwem. Podaje mi jakiś proszek. Popijam go wodą. Jest bezsmaku co wcale mi nie przeszkadza. Pokój znów jest tylko dla mnie. Zamykam oczy. Nie wiem czy świadomie czy nie, ale słyszę Jego głos: Wróciłem, kochanie. Jestem już przy tobie i obiecuję, że cię nie opuszczę. Dasz radę. Ja z tobą będę, jak zawsze. Nie masz sił, kochanie? Zostanę do KOŃCA. Ciii... Śpij. Już dobrze. Śpij, kochanie. Będę przy tobie, Mi'lady. Kocham Cię, na zawsze. Cz. 2 - Astrid, możemy pogadać? - Natt podszedł do mnie kiedy szłam na spacer ze Szczerbatkiem. - W czym rzecz? Nie mam ochoty na rozmowę z tobą - odparłam smętnie i popatrzyłam na niego groźnie. - Polecisz ze mną na taką, jedną małą wyprawę? Dwa dni i będziemy spowrotem - wyjaśnił. Nie powiem, że mnie to nie pociągało, bo dawno nie byłam na żadnej, choćby małej wyprawie. Dlatego zgodziłam się, choć ścigałam się z myślami. To mogło się źle skończyć. Moja odwaga pokonała strach i następnego wieczoru byliśmy w połowie drogi. Zrobiliśmy sobie postój po czterech godzinach lotu. Smoki były zmęczone, a pogoda niestety nie dopisywala. Siedzieliśmy przy małym ognisku. Zapytałam o cel wyprawy. - Mam po prostu pewną sprawę do załatwienia z ojcem. To dotyczy między innymi mojej siostry. Nie chciałem cię w to mieszać, ale wiedziałem, że mi nie odmówisz - powiedział, a ja trochę się wkurzyłam. - Zabrałeś mnie tylko dlatego? - Nie. Chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności. - Więc? O co chodzi? - zapytałam trochę zmęczona. - Jest mi źle z tym co wtedy zrobiłem, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, ale uwierz mi - porzebowałem pomocy, naprawdę. - Nie mogłeś poprosić o nią Heatherę, w końcu to twoja przyjaciółka, chyba, że o czymś nie wiem - powiedziałam zdenerwowana. Nadal ciężko przeżywałam nasze pierwsze spotkanie. - Tylko widzisz ty znasz mojego ojca, a Heathera nic o nim nie wie. Pomyślałem więc... - Kto jest twoim ojcem? - zapytałam. Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć kiedy usłyszałam głos dochodzący z ciemnego lasu. - Świetna robota Natt. Jestem z ciebie dumny. Złapałeś w naszą małą zasadzkę samą Astrid Hofferson - ten głos. Znałam go, nie wiedziałam skąd. Postać powoli zaczęła wyłaniać się zza gęstwiny. Jacyś żołnierze związali mi ręce. Próbowałam wyswobodzić się z nich. Nagle tajemnicza postać stanęła naprzeciwko mnie. - Drago - wysyszałam. Szczerbatka dojrzałam w krzakach obok. Czekał. - Wyładniałaś przez te cztery misiące - powiedział. - A ty jakby na odwrót - odparłam ostro. - Puść mnie natychmiast! - Wiesz... kiedy zabiłem tego waszego "władcę smoków" jakoś nie przypuszczałem, że sobie bez niego poradzicie. Nie mam w zamiarach zaatakowania waszej wyspy... - widziałam jak Szczerbatek szykował się do ataku. - Chodzi mi tylko o jedno. O Alfę. Nocną Furię. - Nigdy nie oddamy wam Szczerbatka! Możesz mnie zabić, a i tak go nie dostaniesz! - słowa były mocne. Bałam się. Naprawdę się bałam, nie o siebie, ale o moje maleństwo. - Myślałem, że się bez tego obejdzie - powiedział obojętnie i przyłożył ostrze do mejej szyi. Wtem skoczył na niego Szczerbatek, zaatakował żołnierzy. Byłam wolna? Moje ręce nadal spętane były sznurem, po chwili jednak zostały rozcięte przez Natta. Wskoczyłam szybko na Szczerbatka, Natt poleciał za mną. Do domu. *** - Co ty sobie myślałeś? - krzyknęłam lądując na Berk. Byłam zła i przerażona, mogłam zginąć. Naraziłam nie tylko siebie, ale i dziecko. Jestem potwornie nieodpowiedzialna. - Nie wiedziałem, że tam będzie. Chciałem tylko żebyś mi zaufała i poleciała ze mną do niego. Myślałem, że spokojnie z nim porozmawiasz. Powiedział mi... - próbował się bronić. - Co ci powiedział? Że mnie nie skrzywdzi? - zapytałam, z moich oczu powoli, wbrew mojej woli płynęły łzy. - To on go zabił. On zabił Czkawkę! Natt, przykro mi, ale twojemu ojcu nie można ufać! - Jak śmiesz? Nie znasz go! Nie wiesz jaki jest! - Natt, to ty nic o nim nie wiesz! On cię okłamuje, powinieneś się od niego uwonić... - krzyczałam, łzy nadal spływały mi po policzku. Chciałam mu pomóc, naprawdę. - Jest moim ojcem i kocham go takiego jakim jest - powiedział cicho. - W takim razie nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca. Masz się stąd wynieść. Jutro o świcie wylecisz. Nie chcę by moja rodzina była zagrożona - powiedziałam, wsiadłam na Szczerbatka i wróciłam do domu. Gdy będziesz wciąż patrzył wstecz, przegapisz całe swoje życie Minął miesiąc odkąd Natt opuścił Berk. Nikomu nie mówiłam o tym co między nami zaszło. Myślałam, że oda mi się mu zaufać, że do tego potrzebny jest czas, ale to i tak nie miało sensu. Czkawka zawsze mówił, że każdy zasługuje na danie mu drugiej szansy i choć próbowałam, nic z tego nie wyszło. Stoję przed Twierdzą i z niecierpliwością czekam na pozostałą część jeźdźców. Wódz ma coś ważnego do ogłoszenia. Wreszcie pojawia się Smark, po nim Heathera no i reszta naszej paczki. Siedziałam na schodach gdy moi przyjaciela zaczęli powoli wchodzić do Twierdzy. Wstałam i ruszyłam za nimi. W pomieszczeniu znalazło się tylko kilka osób, niewielka grópka. Byli to jeźdźcy, Rada Berk, wódz, Valka i Heathera. Wszyscy zajęliśmy wolne miejsca dookoło stołu. Siedziałam między Heatherą a Valką, Smark był naprzeciwko. Popatrzył na mnie. - Otwieram kolejną naradę. Otóż dzisiaj musimy poruszać kilka bardzo ważnych spraw - zaczął wodz, wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę. - Pierwsza sprawa to... Akademia. Dostałem kilka nowych wskazówek by znów nią ruszyć. Chciałbym zapytać o kandydatów. Astrid? - Jestem za Śledzikiem - wstałam i powiedziałam głośno. - A reszta? - Za! - krzyknęli wikingowie podnosząc wysoko w górę kufle z miodem. Śledzik stał cały rozpromieniony. Cieszyłam się jego szczęściem. Zasługiwał na to po tym wszystkim co zrobił dla Akademii i dla nas. - Sprawa druga, nad którą już dosyć dlugo się zastanawiam to... Następca - westchnął głośno i popatrzył na Radę. - Wspólnie z innymi zastanawialiśmy się nad dwoma osobami. Jako, że mój syn nie żyje kandytami zostali Sączysmark i Astrid - usłyszałam swoje imię i zamarłam. - Sączysmark jest kuzynem mojego zmarłego syna, a Astrid cóż... ona... nosi jego dziecko - popatrzyłam po wszystkich i miałam ochotę wybuchnąć płaczem, nie chciałam by ktoś wiedzial, a teraz dowiedzieli się wszyscy. Heathera uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja zerwałam się z miejsca i wybiegłam z Sali. Siedziałam na klifie. Słońce powoli chowało się za horyzont. - Co my Czkawka zrobiliśmy? - zapytałam wiatru, z wyżutem w głosie. - To co uważaliście za słuszne - usłyszałam głos za moimi plecami. Był to głos Valki. Usiadła obok mnie i objęła mnie ramieniem. - Nie chcieliśmy by to miało takie skutki. Chcieliśmy sobie tylko udowodnić... że należymy tylko do siebie, że... - Astrid, nie zrobiliście nic złego. Nikt nie jest za to winny. Musisz zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Razem ze Stoickiem uznaliśmy, że lepszą partią na wodza będziesz ty i wiem, że byś sobie poradziła, ale to Sączysmark dostąpi tego zaszczytu. Ty będziesz mogła wtedy skupić się na dziecku niż na wiosce. - Dziękuję. Ale przecież byłam jego narzeczoną... nigdy nie patrzono na sytuację kobiety. - Formalnie to ty powinnaś przejąć rządy, ale Smark ma takie samo prawo rządzenia jak i ty, Astrid. Czkawka był z nim zpokrewniony. To bardzo trudna sytuacja tylko dlatego, że nosisz dziecko Czkawki. Gdybyś nie była z nim w ciąży, nie miałabyś do tronu żadnego prawa. Mam nadzieję, że twoja decyzja się nie zmieni. - Nie, nie zmienię tej decyzji, dziękuję - powiedziałam i popatrzyłam w jej oczy. Była szczęśliwa. Ja też. Też potrafiłam sie uśmiechać, potrafiłam się śmiać. Ty dokładnie wiesz kim jesteś, zawsze wiedziałaś Przeszłość jest okropna, ale przyszłość zapowiada się całkiem dobrze. Jeśli tylko uda mi się przetrawać w tym polu walki z własnymi słabościami. To moja piosenka walki Piosenka, za pomocą której odbieram z powrotem moje życie Piosenka udowadniająca, że wszystko jest w porządku Uruchomiłam moją siłę Zaczynam właśnie teraz, będę silna Zagram moją piosenkę walki I tak naprawdę nie obchodzi mnie, czy ktoś inny mi uwierzy Bo nadal mam w sobie wiele siły do walki Leżałam wieczorem w pokoju, u siebie w domu. Patrzyłam w sufit i myślałam. Nad tym wszystkim co mi się przydarzyło. Myślałam o tym inaczej, nie jak wcześniej gdzie sądziłam, że ktoś chciał zepsuć mi życie - ktoś chciał me mi podarować na nowo. Chciał bym pokazała moją wolę walki, moją odwagę. A ja już wiedziałam, że chcę walczyć na tej ciężkiej drodze. Jestem silna. Nie będę na razie zasmucać się tym co było, muszę dać radę, dla mojego maleństwa i dla moich przyjaciół - to oni są całym moim życiem. Piosenka z rozdziału Życie = życie Dedykacja dla... mojej Mamy Piosenka 5 miesięcy później... - Powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? - zapytałam stojąc jak głupia obok Sączysmarka, z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej niecierpliwa. - Nie, bo wygadasz - uciął, a ja westchnęłam i założyłam ręce na piersi. Odwróciłam się obrażona. - Astrid... - No co? - zapytałam zdenerwowana. - Nie moja wina, że mam wahania nastrojów. - Ja bym się nad tym zastanowił czy też nie twoja - zaśmiał się, a na mojej twarzy również pojawił się uśmiech. - Niedługo to się skończy. - O czym mówisz? - popatrzył na mnie z powagą, a ja zrozumiałam, że chodzi o dziecko. - Boisz się? - spytał i położył mi rękę na ramieniu, popatrzyłam na niego odwracając wzrok od zachodzącego słońca. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Sama nie wiem. Może trochę - po jego wzroku widać, że mi nie uwierzył. - No dobra, bardzo się boję. Ale z drugiej strony, nie mogę się też doczekać. - Ja też - popatrzyłam na niego, stał zamyślony. Zaczęłam się śmiać. - No co? - Wiem! - krzyknęłam nagle. - Co wiesz? - zapytał nieźle skołowany. - To dotyczy Heather! - wycelowałam w niego palcem. Zaczął udawać zdziwionego moim spostrzeżeniem. - Zgadłam, prawda? No Smarkuś powiedz, że Astriś znów ma rację. - Możesz przestać? To jest jakieś dziwne - zaczął się śmiać. - I tak, Astriś znów się nie pomyliła. Oj no dobra, powiem - moje oczy potrafią jednak zdziałać cuda. Jak chcą to potrafią. - Chcę się jej oświadczyć - wstrzymałam powietrze i uśmiechnęłam się szeroko. - To się dziewczyna ucieszy. - Myślisz? - Ja to wiem - jego wzrok jednoznacznie mówił, że nie zrozumiał. - Nie pytaj. *** Oświadczyny Czkawki zapamiętam do końca życia. To był najcudowniejszy dzień. Wszystko doskonale dobracowane, żadnych wpadek. Zaplanowanie ślubu zostawił mnie, on swoje wykonał. Więc planowałam, a on i tak się wtrącał, co wcale mi nie orzeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie - pozwalało myśleć. Data była ustalona - wypada za dwa dni. Leżę na łóżku i próbuje wsłuchać się w bicie swojego serca. Ze spokojem masuję swój brzuch i próbuję nie myśleć o tym co się dzieje. Chcę zapomnieć o tym co zabija mnie od środka. Słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Spoglądam na powoli otwierające się drzwi. Po chwili staje w nich Valka. Trzyma coś w ręce. Siadam, a ona patrzy na mnie i podaje mi kartkę trzymaną w dłoni. Biorę ją choć niepewnie. - Przeczytaj - szepta i wychodzi. Patrzę na papier. Długo nie spuszczam wzroku z wyrazów na przodzie: Dla Astrid, tylko dla niej, na zawsze Drżącymi dłońmi rozłożyłam pomiętą kartkę, wzruszam się czytając pierwsze słowa, nie potrafię powstrzymać łez. Jestem jaki jestem, ale kocham cię najmocniej na świecie. Piszę ten list do Ciebie na wypadek gdyby wszystko potoczyło się nie po mojej myśli. Chciałbym żebyś wiedziała, że Jesteś dla mnie jedyna na świecie, kocham tylko Ciebie, pamiętaj o tym, zawsze tak jak ja pamiętam. Jesteś kimś wyjątkowym... Musiałam na chwilę przerwać, łzy przysłoniły mi widok. Przetarłam je i czytałam dalej: ... komu można zaufać, Jesteś całym moim światem Nie zapominaj o tym, nigdy i kiedy odejdę, po prostu idź dalej, nie płacz, ale ciesz się każdą chwilą. Wiedz, że patrzę z góry i się uśmiecham. Odwzajemnij mój gest, a będę z tobą na zawsze Dasz sobie radę, ze wszystkim, jeśli mocno w to uwierzysz Zawsze będę przy tobie Kocham Cię, Czkawuś Zaczłam cicho płakać. Przycisnęłam list do piersi. - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję - szeptałam przez łzy. Uśmiecham się sama do siebie. Powoli kładę się na plecy i zamykam oczy. Łzy kapią na pościel, a ja cieszę się z każdego słowa przez niego napisanego. Powoli składam kartkę na dwie części i wdychając jej zapach zasypiam. (Heather) - Gdzie ona jest? - pytam sama siebie siedząc przed twierdzą. Z niecierpliwości skubię wysoką trawę rosnącą obok. Astrid obiecała, że przyjdzie ze mną porozmawiać. Miała tu być już pół godziny temu. A jeśli coś jej się stało? Zaczęłam zastanawiać się i denerwować coraz bardziej. - Czekasz na kogoś? - zapytał ktoś za mną. Odwróciłam głowę i dostrzegłam Sączysmarka. Przysiadł się do mnie. - Tak, na Astrid. Powinna już tu być. Nie wiesz przypadkiem czemu się nie zjawiła - zapytałam nerwowa, zaniepokojona o przyjaciółkę. - Źle się poczuła, jest w domu - odpowiedział, a ja zerwałam się na równe nogi. Pociągnął mnie do siebie i przytulił. - Spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje. Valka przy niej jest - poczułam ulgę. Odwzajemniłam uścisk i odprężyłam się w objęciu ukochanego. - A tak przy okazji, masz może ochotę się przejść? - Z przyjemnością - odparłam i wstałam. Smark zrobił to samo. - Więc dokąd? - Na nasz klif? - zapytał, a ja przytaknęłam ruchem głowy, szczęśliwa z zadanej mi propozycji. Wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu czekać na As skoro prawdopodobnie i tak się nie zjawi. (Astrid) Przyszłam na umówione spotkanie z Heather, jednak jej nigdzie nie było. Pomyślałam, że może zapomniała, albo to ja przyszłam za późno. Niestety miałam do załatwienia jeszcze jedną sprawę i pilnie musiałam iść do Pyskacza. No cóż, ale jestem i zastanawiam się gdzie moja przyjaciółka. (Heather) - Widzisz Heather, ja muszę cię o coś zapytać - zaczął Sączysmark, nie wiedziałam kompletnie o co mu chodzi. Pewnie miał do mnie jakąś ważną sprawe, ale serio? Na osobności? To do niego raczej nie podobne. - O co? - spytałam niecierpliwie. - Ja... - Heather! Tu jesteś! - popatrzyłam w górę i ujrzałam Śledzika na Sztukamięs. Więc to on nam przerwał. Jak go dopadnę, to, to... - Chodzi o Astrid! - krzyknął. Popatrzyłam na niego zdezorientowana, po chwili dopiero do mnie doszło. - Już lecę - odpowiedziałam mu. - Jeszcze to dokończymy - zwróciłam się do także zdenerwowanego Smarka. Wskoczyłam na smoka, chłopak zrobił to samo i razem skierowaliśmy się do wioski. Wpadłam do domu Astrid pierwsza. Siedziała przy niej Valka. Widziałam jak na twarzy dziewczyny gości najprawdziwszy strach. Sama bym się bała. Usiadłam obok niej. Już niedługo, niedługo będzie trzymała na rękach swoje maleństwo. Otarłam jej łzy bólu i zaczęłam wspierać coraz bardziej. - Spokojnie Astrid - mówiłam za każdym razem, kiedy nie dawała rady. Ocierałam jej pot płynący z czoła. Robiłam wszystko by jej pomóc. Kilka godzin później... (Astrid) Nie miałam już siły. Heather i Valka bardzo mi pomagały, ale ja po prostu nie mogłam. Bałam się potwornie. Nadal byłam przerażona. Po policzkach płynęły mi łzy. Dasz sobie radę, ze wszystkim, jeśli mocno w to uwierzysz Zaczęłam płakać, szlochać. Koniec był tak blisko. Muszę się postarać. Ostatni raz. Zawsze będę przy tobie Słyszę płacz maleńkiego noworodka. Jest gdzieś na pierwszym planie, wszystko inne zanika w tle. Widzę jak Heather płacze. Są to łzy szczęścia. Sama je czuję, jestem dumna. Kocham Cię, Jestem szczęśliwa. Nie jestem sama. Czkawuś A on jest przy mnie. Przy nas. Valka podaje mi moje maleństwo. Patrzę na nią. I pytam o płeć. Odpowiada, że... chłopczyk. Uśmiecham się przez łzy i głaszczę delikatnie główkę dziecka. Otwiera powoli oczy. Przyglądam się im. Są zielone, takie jak u Czkawki. Nie mogę posiadać się ze szczęścia, naprawdę. Wreszcie mam kogoś kto da mi nowe życie i odwagę, bym nigdy nie przestała walczyć... Pozwól mi cię podnieść Pozwól mi cię kochać... Miłość może naprawić twoją duszę Dedykacja dla - Aklime71 - za imię dla chłopczyka :) thumb cz.1 - Håkon - wyszeptałam ze wzruszeniem. Dziewczyny popatrzyły na mnie, a mężczyźni odwrócili głowy bym zapewne nie widziała ich łez wzruszenia. Maleńkie oczaka mojego synka wędrowały po osobach tak znanych i kochanych przeze mnie. W pokoju byli wszyscy moi przyjaciele oraz rodzice Czkawki. W głębi serca czułam, że on także tu jest. Wyobrażałam sobie jak delikatnie całuje nasze dziecko w czoło i mówi, że je kocha. Tego uczucia nie da się wytłumaczyć, nie da się go wyjaśnić komuś kto nie przeżył tego co ja. Tego bólu, który był tuż po jego śmierci. Tego nie da się wyleczyć, nie da się zapomnieć. To nie jest takie proste. Ty zawsze wiedziałaś kim jesteś, wiedziałaś czego chcesz. Życie nigdy nie było proste, zakładam, że zawsze trzeba będzie z czymś walczyć by wygrać. Walka jest nieunikniona, kto walczy - zwycięża. Wszystko już stracone, nadzieja przypomina, że wojna jeszcze się nie skończyła. Szczerbatek trzyma się blisko mnie, nie odstępuje mnie na krok. Wie, że mi może zaufać. Jest przy mnie, a ja mogę wyobrazić sobie, że jest moim stróżem. Można rzec, że to wszystko tak miało być, wszystko zostało zaplanowane. Cały ból i cierpienie miało jakiś powód. Ale sama nadzieja na lepsze dni była przez kogoś mi podarowana. Wstałam powoli do pozycji siedzącej i nie budząc dziecka pocałowałam je delikatnie w główkę. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie jeszcze bliżej, a ja pogłaskałam go po czarnych łuskach. Zamnęłam oczy rozkoszyjąc się dotykiem smoczej skóry. Powoli zaczynałam rozumieć sens przyjaźni ze smokami. Czkawka dokonał tylu wspaniałych rzeczy i... odszedł. Czuję jednak, że wciąż przy mnie jest. Przy mnie i przy Håkonie. Zostałam sama w pokoju, postanowiłam położyć synka do łóżeczka i nakarmić Szczerbka. Przykryłam maleństwo kocykiem i zeszłam na dół. Smok podążył za mną. Wyciągnęłam kosz ze spichlerzu i postawiłam na drewnianych deskach. Usiadłam obok i zaczęłam karmić gada. Lubiłam siedzieć przy nim wykonując te czynności, które wykonywał kiedyś Czkawka. Można powiedzieć, że zostałam jego następczynią. Smom zamruczał i przytulił się do mnie widząc mnie zamyśloną i oddaloną od rzeczywistości. * - Hej As - usłyszałam dźwięk otwieranych drzwi po czym do środka weszła Heathera. - Cześć - wyszeptałam, bojąc się obudzić synka, którego akurat usypiałam chodząc i kołysząc go. - Nie przeskadzam? - zapytała podchodząc do mnie. - Ty? Nigdy - odpowiedziałam i widząc, że dziecko zasnęło położyłam je w kołysce. - Widzę, że świetnie siebie radzisz. Zresztą jak zwykle - zaśmiałam się cicho. - Nieprawda. Nastała chwila ciszy. - Zadroszczę ci - powiedziała Heather, przerywając moje zamyślenie. - Czego? To ja powinnam zazdrościć tobie... - Astrid jesteś wspaniała. Przechodząc przez twoje doświadczenia większość ludzi załamała by się i... - Heather, ja... ja miałam takie momenty kiedy wszystko było niczym. Kiedy wszystko legło, ale odwaga jest w tym by nie dopuścić do siebie tych myśli, że nie dasz rady. Ja, ja prawie się poddałam, tylko widzisz ciężko jest wytłumaczyć komuś taką stratę. Ja... ja chyba nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać - uśmiechnęłam się lekko, przepraszając. - Jasne. - A jak tam twoje sprawy z Sączysmarkiem? - zapytałam ze śmiechem, przypominając sobie całą rozmowę z przyjacielem. Po staremu. Ostatnio miał mi o czymś powiedzieć, ale odłożyliśmy to ze względu na ciebie i Håkona - uśmiechnęła się. - Chyba się domyślam o co chodzi - wyszeptałam bardziej do siebie niż do niej. - A jak Szczerbatek? - zapytała całkowicie zmieniając temat jej i jej ukochanego. - Nic sie nie zmieniło. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić co on przeżywa. Stracił tak ważną mu osobę. Wiesz... czasami miewam sny, przedstawiają one Czkawkę i Szczerbatka, te wszystkie chwile jakie razem spędzili, tak jakby ktoś chciał mi coś pokazać. Słyszę wtedy słowa, słyszę głos Czkawki. Czesto budzę się ze łzami w oczach, ale po kilku już takich snach uświadomiłam sobie po co są. One mi pomagają. Podniszą na duchu. Tak jakby ktoś chciał mi... pomóc. - Myślisz, że to Czkawka? - Sama nie wiem. Kiedyś powiedział do mnie, że bezwględu na wszystko zawsze będzie przy mnie. Myślę, że dotrzymał słowa. - Myślisz, że tu teraz jest? - spytała rozglądając się dookoła. - Tak - pokiwałam twierdząco głową. - Jest, zawsze jest przy mnie. - Przytuliła mnie. cz.2 Dedyk dla Aklime oraz dla Szczerbatek123kocham :) Obudziłam się w środku nocy słysząc głośny płacz Håkona. Niechętnie i ze zmęczeniem wstałam i podeszłam do kołyski małego. Wyciągnęłam go z łóżeczka i powoli kołysałam. Chciało mi się spać, niemal sama pod wpływem delikatnego poruszania się w tę i z powrotem, zasypiałam. Dziecko jednak nadal nie chciało się uspokoić. Usiadłam więc opierając się o zagłowie łóżka i zaczęłam je karmić. Jednak i to nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. Håkon cały czas płakał, a ja nie miałam pojęcia co robić. Położyłam go u siebie na łóżku i patrzyłam na jego załzawioną buzię. Sama miałam ochotę się się rozpłakać. - Proszę przestań - powiedziałam ze zrezygnowaniem. Od krzyku dziecka rozbolała mnie głowa. Wzięłam więc małego i zeszłam z nim na dół by poszukać czegoś na ból. Położyłam go w kołysce, która stała w kuchni, a sama zaczęłam przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu leku. Spojrzałam na chwilę na synka. Był cały rozpalony. Zaprzestałam szukania lekarstwa na swoją głowę. Jak najszybciej ubrałam dziecko. Nagle nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego koca. Co tylko mnie zdenerwowało. Łzy płynęły mi po policzkach kiedy wreszcie odnalazłam materiał i owinęłam nim dziecko. Był środek nocy kiedy przebiegłam z dzjeckiem na rękach poł wioski. Gdy w końcu dotarłam do nieoświetloneho domu wodza zapukałam mocno w drzwi. Kiedy po chwili nadal nikt nie przychodził spróbowałam ponownie. W końcu usłyszałam czyjeś cisze kroki. Światło rozbłysło, a drzwi otworzyła mi Valka. - Astrid? - zapytałam zdziwiona. Wpadłam do domu przerażona. - Co się dzieje? - Nie wiem - powiedziałam płaczliwym głosem próbując przekrzyczeć płaczącego noworodka. - Cały czas płacze. Nie wiem co się dzieje! - Spokojnie. Pokaż mi go - podałam jej dziecko, w międzyczasie do pokoju wszedł zmęczony Stoick obudzony zapewne przez krzyczące dziecko. Popatrzył na mnie zmartwionym wzrokiem. - Może powinnaś się położyć - zaproponował. Owszem bylam zmęczona, ale pokręciłam przecząco głową. Teraz najważniejszy był mój synek. Zauwaźyłam, że Val rozebrała małego i położyła na łóżku. Podeszłam do niej szybko. - Co mu jest? - zapytałam zmęczonym, zapłakanym głosem. Bałam się. - Gorączka. Jest cały rozpalony. - Wyjaśniła zdenerwowana i zmartwiona. - Potrzebuje lekarstwa, ja go niestety nie mam. Czkawka z tego co wiem, nie miał nigdy takich problemów. - Myślisz, że Gothi posiada coś takiego? - zapytał Stoick. - Tak, powinna mieć te zioła. Czy mógłbyś polecieć po nie? - zapytała męża. Ten ubrał szybko swe codzienne ubranie i wyszedł z domu. - Spokojnie Astrid, wszystko będzie dobrze - usuadłam na łóżku obok dziecka, a Valka położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu. - Boję się - wyznałam cicho. To była prawda. Byłam przerażona. Moje dziecko było zagrożone, a ja mogłam tylko czekać. Minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoniść. Próbowałam jakoś uspokoić małego. Dopiero po około piętnastu minutach wrócił wódz z lekiem. Valka podała je mi, połączone z mlekiem. Wzięłam od niej butelkę i zaczęłam karmić nią Håkona. Gdy wypił całą zawartość stał się lekko senny i przestał krzyczeć, chwilę popłakał. Wzięłam go na ręce i poszłam po schodach na górę - do pokoju Czkawki. Dziecko zasnęło, ale ja nadal czułam niepokój dlatego położyłam moje maleństwo na łóżku, a sama usiadłam obok i patrzyłam, czy gorączka zanika i wszystko jest w porządku. Håkon spał, ale nadal choć minęła już godzina gorączka nie spadła. Zastanawiałam się, czy lekarstwo aby na pewno działa. Mijały kolejne minuty i nic. Położyłam głowę i na chwilę przymknęłam oczy kiedy na powrót usłyszałam płacz noworodka. Nie był on głośny, ale dziecko ewidentnie miało ciś przeciwko mojemu zaśnięciu. - Ciiii... Cichutko kochanie, zaraz będzie dobrze - wzięłam małego na ręce i powoli kołysałam. - Mamusia jest przy tobie słoneczko, będzie dobrze - mówiłam wciąż do niego myśląc, że to pomoże. Nie wiedziałam, co sprawiało uspokajanie się dziecka, ale czułam obecność Czkawki. - Radzisz sobie? - usłyszałam pytanie Valki. - Tak - szepnęłam zauważając, że Håkonowi udało soę zasnąć. Uśmiechnęła się i zostawiła mnie samą. Popatrzyłam przez okno. Słońce zaczynało wschodzić, dając coraz więcej jasnego blasku na ziemi. Polożyłam się na łóżku otaczając ramionami moje maleństwo po czym zasnęłam. * Piosenka 1 Valhalla jest miejscem tak szczęśliwym, tak wspaniałym, tak radosnym, tak... pustym. Samotność to najgorsze uczucie na świecie. Poczucie, że jest się samemu na świeciem, tyle, że mnie tam nie ma. Jestem gdzieś poza jego granicami, daleko poza ludzkim dobrobytem. Siedzę i biesiaduję wśród bogów i innych niezwykle potężnych wojowników. Wszyscy krzyczą, śmieją się. Tylko ja jeden siedzę bawiąc się swoim kielichem i myślę. Tylko ja jeden nie jestem taki jak inni. Odróżniam się, tak jak zawsze było. Obok mnie bawią się wspaniałe kobiety, ale ja tęsknię za moją jedyną. Za moją Astrid. Miejsce obok mnie zajął wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Miał brązowe oczy i blond włosy. Zapytał co się dzieje. Nie odpowiedziałem, a on zaproponował spacer. Wyszliśmy więc przez wielkie drzwi naszej "twierdzy" i zeszliśmy po kamiennych schodach w dół. Jedno można było przyznać. Valhalla wyglądała jak każdy inny świat, jak mój odległy świat. Tyle, że w tym nie było nikogo kogo kochałem tak ja Astrid. - Więc co się dzieje? - zapytał mężczyzna. Był on ojcem... Astrid. - Sam nie wiem - odparłem cicho. - To wszystko zaczyna mnie już przerastać. Myślałem, że z czasem uda mi się zapomnieć i cieszyć się wiecznością, ale w moim przypadku to chyba niemożliwe. - Czkawka... - Musi być jakiś sposób - zacząłem. - Sposób na co? - zapytał. - By znów ją zobaczyć - powiedziałem z radością w głosie. - Błagam musisz mi pomóc. - Wiesz, że to złamanie pewnych granic. - Wiem - stwierdziłem tęsknie. Łzy powoli spłynęły po moich policzkach. - Tak bardzo za nią tęsknię. Osmanie błagam cię. Wstaw się za mną - powiedziałem z przekonaniem. - To dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne. - Ja... ja nic nie obiecuję... - odparł i wrócił do twierdzy, ja z uśmiechem podążyłem za nim, pełen nadziei, że uda mi się spotkać z ukochaną... * - Astrid! - usłyszałam krzyk dochodzący z dołu. Niechętnie wygrzebałam się spod ciepłej kołderki i zeszłam na dół. W kuchni siedziała Valka z Håkonem na rękach. - Tak? - spytałam biorąc od niej dziecko. - Wiem, że obiecałam ci dzisiaj zająć się Håkonem ale niestety muszę pilnie lecieć na Smoczą Wyspę. Poradzisz sobie? - Pewnie - powiedziałam na myśl, że cudownie spędzem dzień z synkiem. Ucałowałam małego w czółko, a kobieta wyszła z domu. - To co malutki, idziemy spać, co? - zapytałam, widząc jak maluszek zaczyna ziewać. Skierowałam się z nim na górę do pokoju. Szczerbatek podreptał zaraz za mną. Otworzyłam drzwi i weszłam do środka. Smok położył się na swoim stałym miejscu. Powoli kołysząc synka śpiewałam mu kołysankę. Z każdą sekundą oczy dziecka stawały się coraz bardziej senne. Uśmiechałam się do synka, cały czas go kołysając. W końcu gdy jego powieki powoli się zamknęły, położyłam dziecko w łóżeczku, przymknęłam cicho drzwi i zeszłam na dół, pozostawiając noworodka pod opieką smoka. * Piosenka 2 Znalazłem się w pokoju. Po jednej stronie stało łóżeczko, a po drugiej ze spokojem odpoczywał czarny jak noc smok. Szczerbatek! Po cichu podeszłem do smoka. Usiadłem przy nim. Cicho mruknął coś niezrozumiałego. Wstałem i rozglądnąłem się po pomieszczeniu. Łóżko było pościelone, na nim leżały pięknie poukładane kocyki i jakaś książka, obok niej kartka. Usiadłem powoli na pościeli i wziąłem do rąk pamiętnik. Otworzyłem go na przypadkowej stronie. Zacząłem cicho czytać. Czkawka proszę wróć. Kocham cię Odłożyłem książkę na bok. Nie potrafiłem jej czytać. Nie potrafiłem dobrnąć do kolejnych zdań i kolejnych rozmyśleń. Czułem się jakbym zaglądał w głąb czyjejś duszy. Podeszłem więc do łóżeczka. Zajrzałem do środka. Pod kocykiem leżało maleńkie dziecko. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach i powoli spłynęły po twarzy. Sięgnąłem ręką do dziecka i już chciałem go dotknąć kiedy przypomniałem sobie słowa Osmana: Możesz się z nimi zobaczyć, ale pod żadnym pozorem ich nie dotykaj. To spowoduje twoje zniknięcie. Daję ci dzień. To nie były jedyne przestrogi. Wiedziałem również, że inni mnie nie widzą, tylko Szczerbek, As i... Håkon. Patrzyłem spokojną twarz śpiącego dziecka, gdy nagle usłyszałem głos za sobą. - Czkawka? - ton był niemal płaczliwy. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem ją. Stała w progu. - Astrid - wyszeptałem z czułością. Po policzkach spłynęły srebrzyste łzy. - Czy to prawda? - podeszła do mnie. Powoli zaczęła wyciągać dłoń by otrzeć moje łzy. W porę ją jednak powstrzymałem mówiąc co może być konsekwencją dotyku. Cofa dłoń i próbuje się uspokoić. Czuję jej wszystkie emocje. Radość, niepewność, nadzieja. Podchodzę do łóżeczka dziecka. Odwracam wzrok od niej i pytam. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? - milczy. Nie pytam dalej. Zapraszam ją na miejsce obok mnie. Podchodzi spokojnie. - Przepraszam, ale chyba nie potrafiłam. - Nie szkodzi. Czasu nie cofniemy. - Zostaniesz ze mną? - mówi wprost. Mam ochotę powiedzieć jej, że tak, że znów będzie dobrze, choć wiem, że nie jest to prawdą. - Nie w tej postaci - mówię zamiast tego. - Będę w twoim sercu, ale prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie spotkamy się w ten sposób. - Dlaczego nie? - pyta z zaciekawieniem. Śmieję się cicho. - To nie jest takie proste. - Kończy z pytaniami. Po prostu patrzy mi w oczy. Więc będę całować cię dłużej, kochanie Jakąkolwiek szansę dostanę I wyciągnę co najlepsze z tego czasu I miłość bez żalu Szeptam cicho w jej ucho. Chcę powiedzieć jej o wszystkim, chcę by tylko ona mnie słyszała. Kocham cię Patrzę jak jej policzki zalewają łzy. Chcę je wytrzeć choć wiem, że nie mogę, że to mnie zniszczy, a chcę z nią spędzić ten ostatni czas. Dostałem szansę na pożegnanie się z nią dlatego muszę wykorzystać tę chwilę. Chodź za mną i weź Håkona Widzę jak bierze dziecko z łóżeczka. Odwracam wzrok i ruszam na dół. Słyszę jej kroki zaraz za moimi. Zmierzam w stronę klifów. Przez całą drogę na patrzę na nią lecz przed siebie, mając nadzieję, że zdążymy. - Jesteśmy na miejscu - mówię, a ona patrzy na mnie po czym siada na ziemi. Jej nogi zwisają bezwładnie z klifu. Dosiadam się do niej. - Chciałeś zobaczyć zachód słońca? - pyta. - Chciałem zobaczyć go z tobą. I chciałem zrobić coś jeszcze - odpowiadam, po czym za zaczynam powoli zbliżać usta do niej. - Zaczekaj - hamuje mnie. - Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - siadam prosto i patrzę w jej oczy. Kocham Cię - szepta mi do ucha. Ja ciebie też - odpowiadam po czym przywieram do niej, przekazyjąc jej wszystko, nadzieję, szczęście i miłość w tym jednym geście. Czuję coraz mniej. Zastanawiam się czy nadal tam jestem czy też nie. Astrid patrzy w przestrzeń. Szuka mnie wzrokiem. Zniknąłem. Przytulam ją, całuję delikatnie Håkona, żegnam myślami Szczerbatka i... odchodzę na wieczność. * Astrid pozostała na klifie, patrząc tęsknie na zachód słońca. Łzy skapywały na ciepłą ziemię, a uśmiech rozjaśniał jej twarz. Więc będę cię kochać jakbym miała cię stracić I będę cię trzymać jakbym się żegnała Gdziekolwiek stoimy Nie będę brać cię za pewnik Bo nigdy nie wiem kiedy, kiedy skończy nam się czas Wspomnienia, które dają o sobie znać Piosenka - Myślisz, że ci znów zaufają? Że dadzą ci drugą szansę? - zapytała mnie dziewczyna lecąca obok. Patrzyliśmy przed siebie, wypatrując pewnej wyspy. Spojrzałem na nią niepewnie. W jej pięknych, brązowych oczach ukryta była troska. - Minęło prawie pięć lat. Nie wiem... Wszystko się zmieniło, Yen. Ja się zmieniłem - odpowiedziałem. Głęboko wierzyłem, że czas potrafi uleczyć każdą z ran. - Mam nadzieję, że zapomniała lub choćby... - popatrzyłem na nią. W jej oczach pojawiły się drobne kropelki łez. - Sam nie wiem. - Opuściłem głowę i znów popatrzyłem przed siebie. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie martw się. - Zapewniłem ją. - Wiem - wyszeptała. - Wiem Natt. * - Widzieliście Astrid? - zapytałam przemierzając wioskę. Ludzie pokiwali przecząco głowami. Pomyślałam się, że może poleciała gdzieś ze Szczerbatkiem, ale Håkona również jeszcze dzisiaj nie widziałam, a to już prawie pięcioletnie dziecko często kręciło się po wiosce. Było oczkiem w głowie Astrid, ale i każdego na wyspie. Przynosiło nieraz wiele radości. A poza tym było tak bardzo podobne do swojego ojca - z wyglądu jak i z charakteru. - Kotek, widziałeś gdzieś As? - zapytałam męża i pocałowałam go lekko. Podniósł głowę znad papierzysk i popatrzył na mnie jakby z zastanowieniem. - Jest na zachodnich klifach o ile się nie mylę - odparł. - O Heather? - zatrzymałam się w drzwiach. - Tak? - Chyba o czymś zapomniałaś - powiedział, a ja rozejrzałam się po domu. Jakoś nie przypominam sobie czego mogłabym zapomnieć. Sączysmark podszedł do mnie pewnie i złożył na moich usta długi pocałunek. - To tak, by odświerzyć ci pamięć. No leć już. - Kocham cię - krzyknęłam wzbijając się w powietrze. - Ja ciebie też - odpowiedział i zniknął za drzwiami domu. * - Szczerbatek patrz teraz - krzyknął Håkon, a smok z zainteresowaniem popatrzył na niego. Chłopczyk wskoczył mi na plecy i zaśmiał się. - Jestem prawdziwym wojownikiem. Jak mama - popatrzyłam na dziecko i uśmiechnęłam się. Wstałam i trzymając synka na baranach biegłam powoli przed siebie. Håkon śmiał się, a ja wraz z nim. Szczerbatek dreptał za nami, kiedy krążyliśmy w kółko. Dziecko rozłożyło ręce. - Mamusiu jestem taki jak tata. Też potrafię latać! - Zgadza się - odparłam i usiadłam, a synek zeskoczył mi z pleców. Pobiegł dalej bawić się ze smokiem. Ja siedziałam w ciszy, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Czas tak szybko biegł. Gnał coraz szybciej tworząc wiele wspaniałych wspomnień, jak na przykład zaprzyjaźnienie się Szczerbatka i Håkona. Smok zaakceptował mojego synka, a chłopczyk jego. Stali się prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. - Astrid! - usłyszałam krzyk swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. Spojrzałam w niebo i dostrzegłam ją na tle chmur. Wylądowała i zeskoczyła ze swojego smoka. Podeszła do mnie i przytuliła, uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Coś się stało? - zapytałam zaskoczona widokiem Heather. - W zasadzie to tak. Musisz ze mną lecieć do portu. Ktoś chce cię widzieć - powiedziała przejęta. Odwróciłam się na chwilę by upewnić się, że Håkon jest w pobliżu. Nadal bawił się ze Szczerbatkiem. - To nie może poczekać? - zapytałam, modląc się by to nie było nic pilnego. Miałam w planach zajęcie się synkiem, dzisiaj, przez cały dzień. - Chyba nie - odrzekła cicho. - Chodź. - Håkon! - krzyknęłam by przywołać dziecko. Smok przydreptał razem z chłopczykiem. - Lecimy - odparłam. Synek wskoczył przy mojej pomocy na smoka, a ja usiadłam za nim. Wzbiłyśmy się w powjetrze i skierowaliśmy w kierunku portu. Berk o tej porze dnia było widocznie zaludnione. Zbliżało się południe, a ludzie zajmowali się swoimi obowiązkami. Jeźdźcy uczyli dzieci w akademii, a smoki leżały w zacienionych miejscach. Tylko nieliczni chowali się w domach przed pięknym, słonecznym dniem. - Lądujemy - powiedziała Heathera, a ja zdałam sobie sprawę, że jesteśmy na miejscu. Wokół przybyszy zebrał się niemały tłumek ludzi. Heather jako żona wodza poszła pierwsza. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie z myślą, że Smark też tu jest. Od tych pięciu lat bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i zostaliśmy bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. - Smoczek! - Håkon wyrwał mi się i pobiegł przed siebie wprost do stojącego obok dwóch jeźdźców Śmiertnika Zębacza. Popatrzyłam po dwójce przybyszów. Dziewczyny nie znałam, ale chłopaka kojarzyłam. Nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć skąd. Kiedy nagle zdałam sobie z tego sprawę. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam cicho. - Prosiłam, byś nie wracał. - Astrid daj mi wytłumaczyć... - zaczął. Słyszałam szepty ludzi, poczułam na sobie wzrok Smarka. - Cisza! - krzyknęłam. Wszyscy stanęli jak wryci. Popatrzyli na mnie, ale niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Wzięłam na tęce synka. - Nie chcę cię widzieć - rzuciłam i wycofałam się. - Wróciłam do domu. Håkon cały czas był roześmiany. Zdecydowałam się przygotować dla niego obiad. Dziecko usiadło przy stole i zaczęło rysować. Uśmiechnęłam się, a cała złość naraz odpłynęła. - Mamusiu, a kto to był? - zapytało dziecko nie odrywając się od rysunku. Westnęłam cicho nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć. Mogłabym zdradzić mu całą prawdę, ale był jeszcze za mały. Wciąż odkładałam temat śmierci Czkawki. - Nikt taki - odpowiedziałam tylko i zajęłam się gotowaniem. Chłopczyk nie powiedział już nic więcej. Często zdarzało mu się zamykać w swoim świecie i niekończących się rozmyśleniach. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Nagle podszedł do mnie Szczerbatek. Popatrzyłam na niego i rzucilam jedną rybę. Z radością ją połknął. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Zostawiłam dziecko w kuchni i udałam się do przedpokoju. Otworzyłam, a do domu wszedł Sączysmark. - Cześć - powiedziałam. - Hej - odparł. - Możemy pogadać? - Jasne. Chodź - poprowadziłam go do kuchni. Usiadł przy stole i popatrzył na obrazek Håkona. - Piękne - zwrócił się do chłopca. Jego dziecięce usta rozchyliły się w uśmiechu, a zielone oczy płonęły radością. - Patrz to ja, mama, Szczerbatek i tata. Muszę jeszcze narysować Wichurkę... - wyjaśniło dziecko, ale na twarzy przyjaciela ujrzałam coś czego się nie spodziewałam. Smutek. Powiedziałam synkowi by poszedł na górę pobawić się ze Szczerbatkiem. Malec już po chwili znikł mi z oczu. - Więc o czym chciałeś pogadać? - zasiadła, obok niego. - Powiedziałaś mu? No wiesz o... Czkawce - zapytał cicho, choć domyślałam się, że to nie jest główny powód jego wizyty. - Jest za mały, a sprawa jest trudna. Poczekam jeszcze trochę - odparłam cicho. - Im później tym gorzej, As - pokiwałam twierdząco głową. Powiem mu, wkrótce. - Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie, a właściwie to dwa. - Słucham zatem. - O co chodzi z tym Nattem? - wiedziałam, że po to tu przyszedł. Jego ton był poważny, wiedziałam, że się o mnie martwi. Postanowiłam mu o wszystkim powiedzieć, w końcu był moim przyjacielem, a poza tym wodzem. - Pięć lat temu, kiedy Natt tu był, on... to znaczy my polecieliśmy na wyprawę - zobaczyłam na jego twarzy przerażenie. - Nic się nie stało, to znaczy... tam był Drago. - Powiedziałam cicho. - To jest jego syn, Sączysmark. Syn Drago. - Dodałam, a mężczyzna szybko wstał z krzesła. - Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? Skrzywdził cię? - Nie, Smark, uspokuj się. Nic się nie stało. Byłam przrażona i głęboko przekonana, że chce zemsty i niestety moje przypuszczenia się potwierdziły. Natt twierdził, że nic nie wiedział o zamiarach ojca, a kiedy zaczęłam mówić, że Drago nigdy się nie zmieni i nadal będzie zły, zaczął na mnie krzyczeć. Smark on zaczął go bronić. Zaczął bronić zabójcę Czkawki! - krzyknęłam roztrzęsiona. Byłam zła, po policzkach płynęły mi łzy. Usiadłam na podłodze i zaczęłam szlochać. Przyjaciel podszedł szybko do mnie i pomógł wstać. - Spokojnie Astrid, to przeszłość. Na pewno nie chodziło mu o to by zemścić się za naszą obronę wyspy - posadził mnie na krześle, ale ja nie potrafiłam nic powiedzieć. Wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. - Nie mam już siły - wyszeptałam. - Ciiii... Astrid, wszystko będzie dobrze - powiedział i popatrzył mi w oczy. - Nie zbliży się do ciebie jeśli nie będziesz tego chciała - wyjaśnił, a ja nie potrafiłam nawet mu podziękować. - Co to za dziewczyna, która z nim przyleciała? - spytałam jeszcze, zanim wyszedł. - To Yennefer, jego żona. * Ciemność. Mrok. Noc. Wszechogarniająca wszystko cisza. Spokojny powiew wiatru i para zwróconych ku morzu oczu. Smok czarny, tonący wśród nocy. Wzburzone wody pod klifem i jeden jedyny znak światła - księżyc. Nagle cisza zostaje przerwana smoczymi wołaniami. Coraz głośniejszymi i coraz bardziej rozpaczliwymi. Z domu wychodzi kobieta, blondynka o niebieskich oczach. Rozgląda się dookoła i nie zauważając nikogo kieruje się w stronę nawoływań. Biegnie, a na jej policzkach pojawiają się lekkie rumieńce z powodu chłodu. Wie, gdzie dokładnie ma się udać - tam gdzie co wieczór. Podchodzi cicho do smoka i siada obok niego. Patrzy mu w oczy i delikatnie głaska go po czarnych łuskach. Jej niebieskie oczy wypełniają się drobnymi łzami. Smoki, to, to dobre, wspaniałe stworzenia, które zbliżają ludzi do siebie. - Szczerbatek - szepta. - On nie wróci - mówi poraz kolejny, od przeszło pięciu lat. Powiedział, że kocha mnie nad życie Natt + Yennefer = Ayla Sączysmark + Heather = Bejgan Pochyła czcionka - retrospekcja Piosenka - Łap! - krzyknął Bejgan i rzucił mi drewniany miecz. Złapałem go niepewnie i obejrzałem. Po czym popatrzyłem na niego nic nie rozumiejąc. Syn wodza rzucił mi pogardliwe spojrzenie i wywrócił oczami. - No co? Będziemy walczyć. - Nie chcę - powiedziałem szybko. Bejgan wybuchnął śmiechem, a jego przyjaciele razem z nim. - To jest rozkaz, Håkon. Kiedy już zostanę wodzem po ojcu to ty będziesz pod moimi rozkazami - odparł. Szczerbatek zawarczał na niego i stanął przede mną. - A tak przy okazji, długo będziesz się jeszcze bronił tym swoim smoczkiem? - Nie mów tak do Szczerbatka - krzyknąłem. - Jesteś nikim Håkon. Wszyscy są dla ciebie tacy mili tylko dlatego, że twój ojciec zginął na wojnie i był takim wspaniałym człowiekiem bla, bla, bla - mówił znudzony. - Nawet twoja matka bała się mu powiedzieć o tobie. Widocznie nic nie znaczyłeś. - Nie wytrzymałem i uderzyłem chłopaka. Jego szare oczy popatrzyły na mnie z gniewem. Zamachnął się na mnie, a ja zasłoniłem twarz rękami. Jednak nie poczułem żadnego bólu. Między mną a Bejganem stanęła Ayla. Brunetka popatrzyła po nas, ale wzrok zatrzymała na mnie. - Mama mówiła żebyś do nas przyszedł - powiedziała spokojnie i złapała mnie za rękę. Poczułem, że moje policzki płoną, po przez dotyk dłoni dziewczynki. Poszedłem za nią odwracając się tylko raz na pozostałych. - Jeszcze się policzymy - usłyszałem głos Bejgana, później starałem się nikogo nie słuchać. * - Mamo! - krzyknąłem wchodząc wieczorem do domu. Zamknąłem cicho drzwi tuż po tym jak do środka wszedł Szczerbatek. Poszedłem do kuchni by dać mu kolację. Mama siedziała przy stole. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy. Kiedy mnie jednak zobaczyła, szybko je otarła i uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. Ja nie odwzajemniłem tego gestu. Podszedłem do stołu i usiadłem. Nastała chwila ciszy. Przerwałem ją moim szeptem: - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś tacie o mnie? - spojrzałem w jej niebieskie oczy. Spuściła głowę. - Twój tata był bardzo dobrym człowiekiem - zaczęła, ale przerwałem jej wiedząc, że znów chce odbiec od tematu. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mu, że się urodzę? Czego się tak strzasznie bałaś?! - krzyknąłem nie panując nad słowami i głosem. Zalśniły jej oczy, napłynęły pod powieki łzy. - Håkon... - znów nie dałem jej dokończyć. - Nie, nie Håkon. Czemu nie potrafisz mi tego wyjaśnić?! Chcę wiedzieć! Dlaczego?! - Wstałem i popatrzyłem na nią, niemal z wyższością. Kochałem ją, ale nie potrafiłem zrozumieć bólu, który miała złagodzić miłość mojego taty. Tylko, że jego tu nie było. - Gdybyś mu powiedziała, byłby może ostrożniejszy. Sama mówiłaś, że cię kochał i był w stanie wszystko dla ciebie zrobić. Dlaczego nie mogłaś mu powiedzieć? - poczułem jak po policzkach spływały mi łzy. - I wiesz co, wolałbym żeby zamiast ciebie był tu tata! - krzyknąłem i nie zwarzając na nic pobiegłem do siebie na górę. Trzasnąłem drzwiami i położyłem się na łóżku. Głowa opadła mi na poduszkę, a ciałem wstrząsał szloch. Wreszcie mogłem dać upust swoim emocjom. - Bardzo za tobą tęsknię, tatusiu - wyszeptałem przez łzy. * ''- Co tu robisz, Astrid? - zapytał zaskoczony moim widokiem pod jego domem. Uśmiechnęłam się, a on spróbował odwzajemnić ten gest. Niezbyt mu to wyszło.'' ''- Nic szczególnego. Przyszłam cię odwiedzić, ale usłyszałam kłótnię i postanowiłam nie przeszkadzać - wyjaśniłam. Siedemnastolatek popatrzył na mnie z zamiarem pocałowania mnie, ale pokręciłam przecząco głową.'' ''- Wiesz, że ty nigdy nie przeszkadzasz - odparł.'' ''- Masz ochotę na lot? - zmieniłam szybko temat, czując, że się rumienię.'' ''- Z tobą? - kiwnęłam twierdząco głową. - Zawsze. - Uśmiechnął się'' Polecieliśmy na naszą ulubioną wyspę. Czkawka odkrył ją kilka tygodni temu. Jeszcze nie zdążyliśmy jej jednak nazwać, z braku czasu. Zarzuciłam kaptur na głowę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Raz po raz patrzyłam na bruneta. On jednak cały czas zajęty był lotem. ''- Ścigamy się? - przerwałam narastającą ciszę.'' ''- Jasne - odparł przygaszony. Coś było nie tak i zamierzałam dowiedzieć się co. Za wszelką cenę.'' Chwilę później... ''- Wygrałam! - krzyknęłam lądując na wyspie.'' ''- Gratuluję - powiedział zupełnie bez entuzjazmu. Coś go martwiło. Usiadł na trawie, zajęłam miejsce obok niego. Nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie przez jakiś czas. Jednak postanowiłam się nie poddawać czekałam aż to on przerwie tę ciszę. W końcu nie wytrzymałam.'' ''- Co się dzieje?'' ''- Mała sprzeczka z ojcem, nic poważnego - popatrzyłam na niego. Przeczuwałam, że to nie wszystko i choć próbowałam coś jeszcze dodać, on mi to uniemożliwił. - Przepraszam.'' ''- Masz za co? - zapytałam, niewiedząc dlaczego wypowiedział to słowo.'' ''- Nie przejmuj się moim humorem. - Pocałował mnie, a ja jakby na chwilę zapomniałam o wszystkim. Pierwszy raz poczułam, że chcę by ta chwila trawała wieczność. Żadnych zmartwień, żadnego smutku - tylko miłość.'' ''- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Czkawka i przytulił mnie do siebie.'' * thumb - Håkon - uchyliłam cicho drzwi i zaglądnęłam do pokoju synka. Dwunastolatek leżał na łóżku z załzawionymi oczami. Podeszłam powoli do niego i usiadłam obok na łóżku. Założyłam mu kilka kosmyków za ucho i pocałowałam w policzek. - Przepraszam. - Nie to ja przepraszam - przytulił się do mnie i zarzucił mi ręce na szyję. - Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć. Po prostu Bejgan mnie zdenerwował. Jesteś najlepszą mamą na świecie - wyszeptał. Poczułam jak po policzkach płynął mi łzy wzruszenia. - A ty najlepszym synkiem, Håki. - Nie mów już tak do mnie - zaśmiałam się. - Kiedyś to lubiałeś - powiedziałam. - A zresztą to słodkie. - Tak jak Czkawuś? - Tak jak Czkawuś - odparłam wzruszona patrząc mu w oczy. Oczy odbiciem duszy - Ayla? - zapytałem z rozczarowaniem w głosie. Dziewczyna stała oparta o Bejgana. Przytulała się do niego, a on ją całował. Ją. Moją Aylę. Poczułem jak w oczach zbierają mi się łzy. Odwróciłem się w stronę wyjścia z Akademii. - Nie, Håkon, czekaj! - pobiegła za mną. - To nie tak jak myślisz! - Krzyczała. - Daj mi wytłumaczyć - dodała błagalnym głosem. Popatrzyłem na nią. Z kącików jej oczu płynęły łzy. Powstrzymałem się od otarcia ich. Wyminąłem ją i odeszłem. - Håkon! - słyszałem jak mnie woła. Jednak nie zatrzymałem się. - Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać - wyszeptałem. * - Håkon? Wróciłeś? - zapytałam gdy usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Było już późne popołudnie. Do kuchni wszedł zmarznięty dziewiętnastolatek. Jego złote włosy lepiły mu się do czoła. Drobne łzy wysychały na policzkach. - Coś się stało? - zapytałam gdy usiadł przy stole. Podałam mu kubek z ciepłą herbatą i zajęłam miejsce naprzeciwko. Popatrzył mi w oczy i oznajmił: - Ayla mnie zdradziła. - Jego głos zdawał się być załamany. Już po chwili zauważyłam jak stara się nie płakać, ale to mu wcale nie wychodziło. Wstałam i podeszłam do niego. Nie zważając na to, że był cały w śniegu, przytuliłam go. Wtulił się w moje ramiona i dopiero wtedy poczułam jak szlocha. - Skąd wiesz? - zapytałam chcąc próbować rozwiązać sprawę, choć wiedziałam, że nic nie mogę zrobić. - Widziałem ich dzisiaj, w akademii. Była z Bejganem - zakryłam usta dłonią. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. - Håkon... - zaczęłam. - Ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobiła. Kocham ją, tak bardzo ją kocham - przerwał mi. Nie wiedziałam co mam mu powiedzieć. Poczułam nagle, że moje oczy wilgotnieją. Syn spojrzał na mnie i zauważył moje łzy. - Co się dzieje? Mamo? - spytał. - Tata - wyszeptałam. Spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy. Znów ujrzałam ten blask, tą radość, choć twarz tego nie wyrażała. Oczy były odbiciem duszy. - Chodź - powiedział i chwycił mnie za rękę. * Zachód słońca. Najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Nie wiem czy to po rodzicach odziedziczyłem miłość do tego zjawiska, ale było w nim coś magicznego. Coś co pozostawiało po sobie nadzieję i w tym było całe piękno. ''- A ty Astrid, za co kochasz ten widok? - zapytał kiedyś Czkawka. Siedzieli na klifie o zachodzie słońca razem ze smokami.'' ''- Musiałabym się zastanowić - odparła.'' ''- Ja uważam, że same zachody nic nie znaczą - powiedział brunet i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy. - To ludzie, którzy je z nami oglądają, dodają im uroku.'' - Chciałbym odlecieć stąd. Uciec - wyszeptałem patrząc na czerwoną kulę chowającą się za horyzont. - Twój ojciec też o tym marzył - powiedziała mama. - To czemu po prostu tego nie zrobił? - zapytałem. Spojrzała na mnie. - Nigdy nie patrzył na to o czym marzy. Robił wszystko by inny mieli lepiej. Za to między innymi go kochałam. Poświęcał swoje marzenia dla innych - wyjaśniła. - Był bohaterem. - Nigdy nie uważał się za niego. - Nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem. - To dzisiaj. Dzisiaj mija dwadzieścia lat od wojny z Drago - powiedziałem na głos, choć tego nie planowałem. Spuściła głowę. - Przepraszam. - Nie szkodzi, chodź. Wracajmy. * - No proszę, tłumacz się - powiedziałem następnego dnia kiedy po zejściu na dół zobaczyłem Aylę. - Bo chyba po to tu przyszłaś. - Tak - wyszeptała. - Więc, słucham - rzekłem z powagą. - Bo tu chodzi o ciebie... - zaczęła. - No co ty nie powiesz - byłem zły, naprawdę. - Możesz mi nie przerywać? To irytujące - westchnąłem i postanowiłem ją jednak wysłuchać. - Poszło o ciebie i Bejgana. Zaczęłam się z nim kłócić. Uderzył mnie, a potem powiedział, że jestem jeszcze mniej warta niż ty - wyszeptała. - Zagroził, że jak go nie pocałuję to coś ci zrobi. Kocham cię, Håkon. Bardzo. Proszę uwierz mi - powiedziała to błagalnym tonem. Przysunąłem ją do siebie i mocno przytuliłem. Czułem jak jej ciało drży, jej szloch dźwięczył mi w uszach, a łzy moczyły moją koszulkę. - Nie przepraszaj - pocałowałem ją w czoło i odsunąłem delikatnie. - Też cię kocham, ale teraz mam do załatwienia jedną sprawę. - Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytała. - Coś co dawno powinienem. Chodź Szczerbek. * - Bejgan! - krzyknąłem, już z daleka obserwując wysokiego, silnego chłopaka. Owszem obie te cechy posiadał, ale rozumu mu nieco brakowało. Popatrzył w ślad za moim głosem. Ujrzawszy mnie popatrzył mi w oczy z uśmiechem. Nie wiem jak wyglądała moja twarz, ale byłem nieźle zdenerwowany. - O Håki, coś się stało? Jak tam twoja kochana Ayla? - spytał z radością w głosie. Podeszłem do niego. Staliśmy mniej więcej półtora metra od siebie. Dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści gotowy do uderzenia, jednak powstrzymałem się. Szczerbatek popatrzył na mnie, ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Podeszłem bliżej chłopaka i rzuciłem. - Nie jesteś wart nawet tych słów, Bejgan. Nie jesteś wart cierpienia Ayli, cierpienia kogokolwiek. I nigdy więcej nie nazywaj mnie Håki! - Jak śmiesz tak mówić do przyszłego wodza - chyba zaczął się denerwować. - Pfff.. Wodza? Nie powiedzili ci? - zapytałem ze zdziwieniem. - To mnie wybrali na wodza - dobiłem swoją ofiarę i zostawiłem w osłupieniu chłopaka. Wsiadłem na smoka i ruszyłem na klify. W miejsce, które dla mnie - było wszystkim. Epilog Dedykacja dla: * Darcia123 * Biała Tygrysiczka 104 * DreamGirl01 * ShockFury * Samotna 15 * JulciaXD7722 * Azura245 * Norvi2000 * Czkastrid12 * Kiraari * I-love-astrid199911 * Zerrikanka * Szczerbek25 * Aklime71 * LittleMilkyWay96 * PrzyjaciółkiNaZawsze * CrazyFury * Szczerbatek123kocham * SilverRider * Czytająca * Arawis Cesarzowa Samotnych Wysp * Dragonka112233 * XDreamworks99X * Tola007 * XDako * Qwertypl2001 * YoungWolves * Szczerbisia * Eragon7u * Oraz dla wszystkich Użytkowników Wikii i ludzi, którzy czytali lecz nie komentowali. Dwie łzy skapnęły na zimną ziemię. Ostatni ogień ustąpił kroplom deszczu. Mężczyzna o jasny włosach i mocno zielonych oczach stanął na ulubionym klifie. Podniósł lekko głowę i skinął w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Szczerbatek popatrzył za wzrokiem mężczyzny i wydał z siebie żałosne wołanie. Håkon spojrzał nań i cicho szepnął: - Wiem o co prosisz przyjacielu. Smok wbił w niego swoje rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Stali naprzeciwko siebie. Człowiek i smok. Smok i człowiek. Więź łącząca ich na wieczność, ich oraz i innych. W oczach mężczyzny można było dojrzeć ból i cierpienie, ale i nadzieję. Dwudziestodwulatek położył swoją dłoń na pysku smoka po czym przemówił: - Byłeś moim przyjacielem, Szczerbatek. Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, nigdy - wyszeptał w ciszy wieczoru. - Leć! Leć! - krzyczał lecz smok nadal trwał w bezruchu. - Leć! - mężczyzna krzyknął jeszcze raz, jego głos nie był już poważny. Teraz można było wyczuć w nim szloch i cierpienie. - Zaopiekuj się mamą i tatą, proszę - wyszeptał błagalnym tonem. Smok niepewnie zamruczał. Ostatni raz polizał Håkona i wzbił się w powietrze zostawiając go samego pośród mroku. - Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, przyjacielu - wyszeptał do siebie, po czym krzyknął - Jeszcze się spotkamy! * Ciche kroki na drewnianej podłodze. Spokojny odech niemowlaka w pokoju obok. Delikatny sen ukochanej i ten spokój roznoszący się po wiosce, kończący lata bólu i cierpienia, dający nadzieję na lepsze czasy. Woda podmywa plażę, a na piasku wyryte kilka słów: Ayla i Håkon - miłość na wieki A tuż obok dwie dusze tańczące w świetle księżyca. Kobieta i mężczyzna. - Miłość jest wieczna, Czkawka. - Tak, Astrid. Kocham cię, zawsze będę. Ciekawostki * Pierwowzór miał mieć jedynie 6 rozdziałów * Natt był postacią wymyśloną z dnia na dzień i wplecioną również z dnia na dzień * Håkon w początkowej wersji to "Einar" * Historia miała zakończyć się na narodzinach Håkon * Do każdego rozdziału była zaplanowana piosenka, co zostało pominięte, bo piosenki dobierałam spontanicznie. ---- Bardzo wam wszystkim dziękuję. Za wiarę we mnie, za nie raz grożenie, zanrażoeanie i zmuszanie bym pisała. Bez was całe moje pisanie nie miałoby sensu. Stokroć razy dziekuję za czekanie, za komentarze, za... Wszystko! Naprawdę! Bardzo, bardzo wam dziękuję i obu do następnego opka �� Gabu21 PS. Naciskam Publikuj, juz ostani raz na tym blogu ☺️ ---- One party :) Zapraszam!!! Mam taką małą prośbę, kiedy ktoś z was przeczyta tego bloga zostawcie komentarz (nie chcę ich wyłudzać tylko dowiedzieć się kto tak naprawdę czyta tego bloga, naprawdę :) Słowo użytkowniczki wikii :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach